


Raven

by mrsLambert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 40,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsLambert/pseuds/mrsLambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry find out that not everything he has been told was the truth and not everyone are what they seem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary- set during the prisoner of Azkaban. Severus finds out Sirius kept a secret that will change many lives. Contains mpreg.  
> Pairings- Sirius/Severus Harry/Draco Remus/Lucius

Severus swept through the halls of Hogwarts all the way to the DADA classroom, he strode into the room ready to shout at Lupin for missing a whole staff meeting that he himself had been forced to attend, instead though he got there to find the room empty. He was just about to leave when something on the desk caught his eye, he recognised it immediately.   
The marauders map.  
He went over to the map and saw two dots in the grounds that struck his interest, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He ran as fast as he could possibly manage through the halls of Hogwarts, glad that it was after curfew so none of the students would see their most feared professor in such a state, and across the grounds to the Whomping Willow, all the while not even knowing why he was doing this, all it could possibly bring him was more pain. He stopped at the base of the Willow, took out his wand and used it to hover a stick to the trunk of the tree and press the knot at the base which he knew would freeze the whole tree. Moving quickly, so as not to be caught if it started moving again, he started making his way through the corridors that he knew so well. He stopped when he reached the room at the end of the furthest corridor and drew out his wand.   
“I think Harry has the right to an explanation” came a voice from inside which he realised was Lupin.   
“I think there is more than just Harry that would like an explanation”  
Sirius gasped as he turned and saw Severus stood in the doorway “Sev”  
Sirius started towards Severus but Severus pointed his wand straight at Sirius.  
“Don’t you dare come any closer Black” Sirius froze at the hatred in Severus’ voice “I thought you were about to give an explanation. Merlin knows someone deserves one since I never got mine”  
I don’t need an explanation, what is there to explain? He killed my parents.”  
Severus and Sirius turned to look at Harry suddenly remembering that he was there.  
“Your parents aren’t dead”  
“Don’t lie it’s not fair to anyone Black.” Severus cut in “For once in your pathetic life tell the truth and explain to the kid and everyone else why it is that his parents are dead”  
Sirius turned back to look at him “I’m not lying. Dumbledore is the one that has been lying, his name is not even Harry”  
Severus laughed “Please enlighten us then Black as to what it is”  
“It’s Raven”  
Severus and Remus both gasped as the words left Sirius’ mouth neither of them believing him.   
“NO BLACK RAVEN IS DEAD. MY SON DIED TWELVE YEARS AGO BECAUSE OF YOU BLACK. NOW TELL HIM THE TRUTH” Severus didn’t know how much more he could take of Sirius’ lies. He wiped away the tears running down his face.   
“I’m not lying Sev. This is Raven not Harry” Sirius told him, speaking so quietly Severus only just heard him. “I took Raven that day to James and lily’s house but I never left him there. I took him with me Sev; James’ parents had taken Harry home early so I took Raven with me. It was Harry there the entire time, Raven was never there.”  
“So how do you explain him being found there after in the ruins of the house” Severus asked whilst inside he was praying to Merlin that the boy in front of him could somehow be his baby boy.   
“I heard what happened and went straight to the house, when I got there was only Dumbledore there. The next thing I know he had taken Raven from me and I was being arrested and taken straight to Azkaban without a trial. He really is Raven Sev I may have lied to you in the past but I would never lie about this.”  
“So why did you never tell me?” Severus asked hoping his voice didn’t crack too much from the tears now cascading down his cheeks.  
“I couldn’t Sev”  
Severus could not believe what he was hearing,  
“Well you were obviously able to tell me you just decided not to. How else would the wolf know? And don’t even try lying, I heard him telling you to explain so he must know.”  
Sirius looked down ashamed.   
“I didn’t know how to tell you Sev.”  
Severus couldn’t even stand to look at Sirius any longer. He turned around to look at Harry instead. Harry was stood there with tears running down his face, could it be true? Could he really have a dad that was alive? Severus took a long hard look at Harry; he couldn’t believe he had never noticed before all the similarities between Harry and himself. He had his son back. He had his Raven back. He rushed forward and scooped Harry up into his arms, Harry hugged back with all his strength scared that if he let go everything would disappear. They fell to the floor holding onto each other sobbing.   
“Its okay daddy’s here. I’ll never let you go again.” Severus carried on whispering comforting words to his newly found son.   
He looked up and found Sirius making his way towards them.   
“No, you stay away from us Black. I will not let you near my son ever again.”  
Sirius stopped in his tracks.   
“He is my son as well Sev.”  
“No, you lost all rights to him when you let me believe he was dead for the last twelve years, and you have no right to call me Sev anymore, you lost that privilege at the same time. Just stay away from both me and my son.”  
Severus helped Harry up and together they made their way towards the exit leaving Sirius stood there not knowing what to do.   
“How can you just let them walk away from you? You lost them once and now you are just going to let it happen again?” Remus asked him bewildered that Sirius would just stand there and let them leave.   
“What can I do Remus? You heard what Severus said; he wants me to have nothing to do with either of them.” Remus was shocked; he had never heard Sirius so defeated.   
“You need to fight for them both Sirius. The Sirius I knew would never just let them walk away”  
“You’re right Remus I need to fight for them. I will fight for them, my son and my husband.”


	2. chapter 2

As Severus and Harry reached the entrance hall Severus started to lead Harry, who was still clinging to him, up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Severus looked down as he felt a tug on his robes, he looked down and saw Harry still clutching at his robes and snuggling his face into them as well looking as if he was falling to sleep.  
“Don’t want to go. Want to stay with you.” Came Harry’s voice slightly muffled by Severus’ robes.  
“Ok then, come on.”  
Severus turned back and led Harry down to the dungeons. Harry did not notice much of anything he past as they made their way down to the dungeons, his feet were moving of their own accord so he could relax against his newly found father, he felt so comfortable that he could feel himself falling t sleep as he was walking. He only realised that they had made to Severus’ quarters when he vaguely heard Severus giving the password and the portrait swinging open.   
“Come on; let’s get you to bed before you fall to sleep where you are standing.”  
Severus led Harry through the living room and past three more closed doors and into his only fully furnished spare bedroom. On the way he transfigured Harry’s robes into pyjamas. He laid Harry down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Harry was asleep even before his head was laid on the pillows. Severus placed a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead and whispered  
“Goodnight son, I almost can’t believe I have got you back”  
Then he turned off the light and quietly closed the door before going to his own room and going to bed. For the first night in twelve years Severus got a peaceful night sleep.   
“Uncle Sev?”  
Severus rolled over and groaned, why must his godson visit at such times in a morning? Severus dragged himself out of bed, put on his dressing gown and started down the hall towards the living room. Just before he got to the living room Draco walked out the living room and down the hall towards him.   
“Do you think you could be a bit quieter? There is someone asleep in my guest room.” Severus told him.   
“No need, I’m already awake. Morning Draco.”  
Harry walked out of the guest room, pasted Severus and Draco pausing briefly to give them both a smile and carried on into the kitchen to make a start on preparing some coffee.   
Meanwhile Severus and Draco were still stood in shock in the hall, Draco because he just found Harry walking out of the guest room in Severus Snape’s quarters and Severus because Harry had just been so polite to Draco. When they finally recovered from the shock they slowly made their way into the kitchen to join Harry. When they got there Harry was already sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet with a cup of coffee in his hand and two more on the table for Severus and Draco. Harry looked up as they entered  
“Draco yours is the one on the left one sugar with milk, and I didn’t know how you take yours so I left it black with no sugar.”  
They both sat down where their assigned coffees were placed. They sat in silence for a few moments before Severus couldn’t take the silence any longer.  
“Ok will someone please explain why I exactly you two were being so nice to each other? I thought you despised each other”   
“Well you see Uncle Sev me and Harry never really hated each other at all. We made friends when we met in Madam Malkin’s but decided that Dumbledore would not like it so we thought we would instead pretend to hate each other and Harry would pretend to be friends with Weasley and Granger. So we met up secretly with Harry using his invisibility cloak, then during summer we would write to each other and in the last holidays we both re....”  
Harry cleared his throat loudly so as to cut Draco off and sent him a look telling him to stop his story there.   
“So how come I get here this morning and find Harry coming out of my godfather’s guest bedroom?” Draco asked trying to change the subject.   
Harry decided to answer this time “Well Dray you remember that you once told me that for as long as you could remember your godfather had told you stories of his son that had been killed?” Draco nodded “Well he didn’t die. I’m Raven.”  
Draco gasped. All of his life he had known about Raven, his godfather’s son that had been killed and all the heartache that it had caused Severus. He suddenly jumped up and pulled them both into a tight hug.  
“I’m so happy for you two”  
Harry laughed at Draco’s excitement whist Severus batted away Draco’s hands trying not to laugh at his godson’s antics.   
“Alright my fool of a godson, I think we can tell you are happy, now calm down a bit. But I must admit I felt like doing the same thing when I found out.”   
Draco finally let Severus and Harry go and they all relocated into the sitting room. Severus sat in his customary armchair that he always sat in and Harry and Draco sat on the sofa. Severus sent them both a look that said he thought there was more going on than what they were telling him but he wasn’t going to pry, he would not risk jeopardising his relationship with his son like that. With it being Saturday it meant they had no lessons so Harry and Draco spent the whole day with Severus just talking about everything. Instead of going to join everyone else in the Great Hall for lunch and dinner Severus ordered it to his rooms for them all. By the time the sun had set they all just sat in a comfortable silence with Severus reading. When he looked up from his book he found both Harry and Draco fast asleep on his sofa, Draco was lying against the arm of the sofa with his arm around Harry and Harry was laid on Draco’s chest. They looked so comfortable and content that Severus could not bear to move them so instead he placed a blanket over them and left them.   
“I know there is more between those two than friendship but I will leave it for them to tell me.” Severus mumbled to himself as he walked away to his own room.


	3. chapter 3

Harry snuggled further down under the blanket and into his pillow.   
“Stop moving” he told it trying to make it stay still.  
Wait, pillows aren’t supposed to move even in the wizarding world. He tried to sit up but felt something pulling him back down. He turned around to see what he was laid on and what it was holding him down. When he turned around he found himself looking straight into the soft silver eyes that he knew so well.  
“I don’t mind waking up like this” Draco smiled down at him  
“Hmmm, me neither.” Harry replied as he snuggled back down onto Draco’s chest.   
“So how do you feel having Uncle Sev as a dad?” Draco asked  
Harry thought about it for a moment. “I love it. Two days ago the only family I had were Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley all of which I hate. Now I find out that I am not actually related to them at all and I have parents, one of whose rooms I have spent the last two night’s in.”   
“You never did tell me who your other parent is and Sev would never give a name when he told me those stories when I was little. I also don’t know how it is you both found out.”   
Harry told him everything that had happened two nights previous right up until he had found Draco and Severus in the hall the previous morning. They sat in silence once Harry had finished, both contemplating everything that had just been revealed. They were both still laid in the exact same position when Severus got up and went through the sitting room and into the kitchen about half an hour later. Severus walked back through from the kitchen and raised his eyebrows at the sight in front of him.  
“So only friends are you? Are you two sure about that?” Severus asked as he placed two cups of coffee on the coffee table in front of them and sat in his armchair at the opposite side of the fireplace with his own drink. Harry sat up blushing, picked up his own coffee and passed Draco his.   
“Well” Harry said hesitantly “We were only friends until September when we got back.   
“So” Severus asked “how did it all happen?”   
Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled at the memory then Draco proceeded to tell Severus all about when they both admitted how they really felt about each other.  
FLASHBACK   
“Draco, I have something that I need to tell you” Harry paused no longer sure he had the courage to do what he was about to.   
“Come on Harry, just tell me what it is and then I can tell you what I was going to tell you.” Draco urged. Harry took a deep breath.   
“I like you as more than a friend.”   
Draco just stood there in silence trying to make sure he had heard right. Harry thought for sure that Draco was going to reject him with how long he had stood there silently and Harry decided he was not going to wait around for it. Instead he started back towards the Gryffindor common room.   
“Harry, wait.” Draco shouted after him “I was going to tell you the same thing; I was just so shocked that you actually felt the same.” Draco explained as soon as he had caught up with Harry.   
They smiled at each other and Draco put his arms around Harry, pulling him closer to him before placing a small gentle kiss on his lips.  
END FLASHBACK  
By the time Draco had finished telling the story Harry had laid back down and was once again using Draco’s chest as a pillow. Severus smiled at the sight of them both, they were just so comfortable with each other and even though they were only young Severus could see true love shining from both Harry and Draco every time they looked at each other. Even though he was happy for them it made his heart ache, they reminded him so much of himself and Sirius when they were younger, before everything went wrong. He just hoped for the sake of both his godson and his newly found son that they have more success than he did with Sirius.   
“What are you thinking so hard about Uncle Sev?” came Draco’s voice bringing him out of his musings.   
“Not much just thinking how sweet you two look together” he replied with a smile causing Harry to blush and bury his head further into Draco’s chest and Draco to laugh.  
The carefree peacefulness did not last long before there was a knock on the door. Severus stood to answer it whilst Harry and Draco stayed where they were but were craning their necks to see who it was. Severus opened the door to find Sirius outside with a bunch of lilac roses, which were Severus’ favourites, a huge basket of a variety of Honeydukes finest chocolates and a grin on his face.   
“I thought I made it clear that you are not welcome here and I don’t ever want to see you near me or my son ever again Black.”  
The grin suddenly left Sirius’ face, he had thought that Severus would have at least given him a chance to explain and even if he didn’t want to see him that he would let him see his son.  
Severus tried to close the door but to his surprise Draco put his foot in the door and stopped him then stepped closer to Sirius.  
He could not help but smile though when Draco took the basket of chocolates from Sirius’ hands, said with a smile “There is no point in letting them go to waste” then closed the door in Sirius’ face.   
By the time Severus got back to his seat Harry and Draco had already made a start on the basket of chocolate and Harry was snuggled up on Draco’s chest again.   
“You are just a big snuggle bug aren’t you Harry?” he laughed causing Harry to blush yet again.   
Harry felt as if all he had done so far that morning was blush


	4. chapter 4

The remainder of the day went much the same as the previous day had; they sat around talking about nothing. The clock struck nine and Severus looked up, Harry and Draco had once again fallen asleep on his sofa. He gave a soft chuckle before gently shaking them both awake.   
“Come on, to bed with you both, it will do you no good to spend another night on the sofa.” Severus told them as he led them through to his guest room.   
Monday morning came far too quickly for Harry as he wondered through the halls making his way up to Gryffindor common room to get ready for his day.   
“Where have you been?”   
Harry looked up to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny glaring down at him. He really did not want his good mood to be ruined so early in the morning so instead he decided to ignore them and go straight up to his dorm room to get ready. When he was finally ready and made it to breakfast Hermione, Ron and Ginny were not talking to him, but that didn’t bother him in the slightest, so when he was done he set off early to his first lesson which just happened to be double potions in the dungeons.   
Harry took his customary seat at the back of the class. Within the next five minutes the rest of the class began to filter in and take their seats. As soon as the bell rang to signal the start of the lesson Severus strode into the classroom with his robes swirling behind him.   
“Today you will all be working in pairs to create a potion and I will be the one choosing the pairs.”  
Severus had almost finished pairing up his students.  
“So I suppose that leaves Potter to be paired with Mr Malfoy.”   
Harry smiled “Thanks dad. I knew you would pair me with my wonderful boyfriend as you know how much I do enjoy working with him.”  
Harry jumped up and out of his seat and skipped over to where Draco was sat, threw his arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Severus and Draco just stared not quite believing what Harry had just done whilst the reaction from the rest of the class ranged from smiling to shock to anger. Harry did not care though, he didn’t want to hide his father or his boyfriend and he felt so much lighter and happier now that he didn’t have to hide them and wasn’t keeping secrets. Throughout the rest of the lesson people would turn around to watch Harry and Draco for just a few moments until one of them looked up and caught them watching. At the end of the lesson as everyone was packing away their equipment Severus called for Harry and Draco to stay behind for a few moments. As soon as the last person had left the classroom Severus rounded on Harry.   
“What do you think you were playing at just blurting my personal life out like that in my lesson?”  
The smile on Harry’s face quickly disappeared,  
“I just thought.......”  
“That is just the thing though isn’t it” Severus interrupted “You didn’t think.”  
Harry hated this, he had only just found out that he had a father and he had already disappointed him. He felt his eyes filling with tears and decided that he was not going to stay there and let Severus see him cry, so he ran. He threw open the door and just ran, he didn’t even know where he was running to. He found himself outside near the lake and just collapsed under a tree and sobbed into his lap.   
It was half an hour later when Draco finally managed to find him, still sat under the tree crying. Draco sat on the ground next to Harry and pulled the silently sobbing boy into his arms. Harry looked up at him and Draco cupped Harry’s face with both of his hands and gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs.   
“You could have been a little bit more subtle you know.” Draco said trying to lighten the mood a bit.   
It seemed to have worked, Harry gave a soft chuckle and managed a weak smile.  
“He didn’t mean it Harry. He was just in shock.” Draco calmly told him, not wanting to make Harry any more upset than he already was.   
“Yes he did,” Harry sighed “I have only just found my dad and already he thinks I am a disappointment.”  
Draco did not know what he could possibly say to convince Harry that he was wrong and that he wouldn’t lose Severus. Instead Draco stood up pulling Harry up with him and led Harry down to the dungeons. As soon as Harry realised where it was Draco was taking him he tried to pull away but Draco held onto him and refused to let him go. He dragged Harry all the way to Severus’ quarters and pushed him down on to the sofa across from where Severus was sat.   
“Right now you have one hour until lunch is over and it is time for class so one of you had better start talking.” Draco told them as he took a seat next to Harry who was refusing to look at him.  
“We don’t need to talk Draco, we all know that I am just one big disappointment and now my own father hates me, what else is there to talk about?”  
Severus was shocked by what he had just heard; it broke his heart to hear his son saying things like that. He stood up and told Harry to follow him, he led Harry down the hall and to the other spare room that nobody knew what was in there and nobody had entered for twelve years. He motioned for Harry to go in first. Harry gasped as he opened the door and saw what was inside the room, it was set up as a nursery with photos covering the walls and any available surface, they were of him, Severus and there were even some that included Sirius.   
“I could never hate you Harry. You may have a different name and you might have grown up but you will always be my Raven, my baby boy whom I will always love no matter what happens.”  
Harry turned back to face Severus, they both had tears running down their cheeks and Harry launched himself into Severus’ arms apologizing over and over again.   
“I am so sorry that I shouted earlier Harry, I was angry at the situation not at you. I just don’t want people to use you to hurt me because you are my son,” Severus explained “you know you could have been slightly more subtle about it when you told everyone.”  
Harry let out a soft laugh as he remembered that it was not too long ago that Draco had said the same thing to him.


	5. chapter 5

Harry and Draco left to go to class when the bell rang but not before Severus had made them promise to return to his quarters straight after class had finished. Luckily Gryffindor and Slytherin had all of their classes that year together so Harry and Draco could go straight to Severus’ quarters together. When they got there Severus had already had their food sent up. After they had finished eating Harry asked Severus if he could go and take another look around the nursery, Severus agreed and suggested Harry took Draco with him. Severus made his way through and went to join them about half an hour later. When he got there he found them looking through one of his old photo albums, they had stopped at a photo that Severus recognised instantly.   
It was of Harry’s first Christmas. Harry was only almost five months old at the time but Sirius had still insisted on buying Harry a mountain of presents. The photo was of Severus and Sirius sat in front of the tree with Harry lying on the floor in between them chewing on his new teddy lion that was one of the many presents that Sirius had bought him. When photo Sirius and photo Severus’ eyes met over the top of baby Harry it was almost magical the amount of love that shone from their eyes, it was so bright that anyone could see it.   
“That one was always my favourite photo” he said causing Harry and Draco to jump in shock as they had not realised he was there.   
“It still could be Uncle Sev if you would just talk to him.” Draco told him.  
Severus shook his head,  
“I would never be able to forget what he did Draco.”  
Draco smiled “You can forgive even if you don’t forget.”  
Draco and Harry turned back to the photo album when Severus walked over and took it out of their hands.  
“If you are going to look at the photos you may as well know the stories that go with them.”  
They al went back down the hall and in to the sitting room and sat on the huge, very soft, fluffy white rug in front of the fireplace. Even though it was summer it was still cold on the dungeons so the fire was lit causing a soft orange glow to settle over them as Severus told Harry and Draco the stories that went with the pictures. By the time they had finished all the pictures all three of them had laughed so much that their sides had actually started to ache.  
“Dad” Harry said “do you think you will talk to Sirius and give him a chance to explain? It seems like he made you happy once so maybe if you gave him another chance he could make you that happy again.”  
Severus thought about what Harry had just said to him and what Draco had said earlier that evening and he thought that maybe they both had a point. Since Sirius had been declared innocent the night he had been found, which was also the night that he had told Harry and Severus the truth, he was staying at the school until he found somewhere else, Severus decided that the following day after class he would go and visit him giving him a chance to explain.  
“Dad, could I please stay with you instead of going back to the Gryffindor common room because we only have four days left at school and only three of those have lessons. It would also give us more time together which would give us more time to get to know each other.”   
Severus chuckled at Harry’s ramblings “Of course you can stay. I will just have a house elf bring all your possessions down here.”  
Within ten minutes all of Harry’s belongings were in the spare bedroom in Severus’ chambers. Harry unpacked what he needed and decided that he would sort out the rest in the morning.  
The next few days passed without any problems, but Severus still had not got up the courage to speak to Sirius. It was the night before school ended and Harry and Severus were just getting ready to go to bed when Harry asked Severus what would happen to him during the holidays, whether he would have to go back to the Dursley’s or if he would be able to stay with Severus.   
“Of course you won’t be sent back to them” Severus told him “you will stay here for the next week and then we will be going to my house, or as it is now our home, at Spinner’s End.”  
Harry smiled at the thought; Hogwarts had always been the closest thing he had to a home. Now he had a real home and a dad and if Severus would just speak to Sirius he could have two dads and they could all be a family.   
“When are you going to speak to Sirius?” harry asked  
Severus stood up and sighed “I guess I had better do it now, after all there s no time like the present.”   
Harry smiled as Severus disappeared out of the door, maybe they would be a proper family sooner than Harry had thought.   
Severus slowed his pace as he got closer to Sirius’ quarters, he suddenly felt very nervous. He stopped outside the door, took a deep breath, raised his hand and knocked.  
“Hold on one moment, I’m on my way.” He heard Sirius shout from inside.  
The door was pulled open and Severus’ breath caught in his throat, Sirius had clearly just got out of the shower as he was stood there with just a towel around his waist and water dripping down his chest. Sirius chuckled when he saw that Severus was watching him bringing Severus out of whatever fantasy world he had gone to.   
“Errrm.......can I come in?” He asked  
Sirius stood to the side and gestured for Severus to enter. Severus walked straight through to the sitting room and turned around to face Sirius.  
“Do you think you could get some clothes on?” Severus asked him finding he couldn’t concentrate whilst Sirius was stood in front of him in just a towel. Sirius went and got dressed then went back to the sitting room and sat on the sofa in front of where Severus still stood. Severus decided that he should get it over with before he lost his nerve and just ran.   
“Harry persuaded me to listen to your reasons before I decide if I ever want to see you again or not, so you had better start talking.”   
Sirius was shocked, he did not think that Severus would just listen to him; he thought he would have to fight to make Severus listen to him. Sirius told Severus everything he had tried to tell him the night in the Whomping Willow.  
“It isn’t that part that I am angry about.” Severus told him “It is the fact that you somehow found a way to tell Lupin about what happened but you never found a way to tell me, your son’s father.”  
“I did try to tell you, I sent you letters asking you to visit but you never replied, some letters I even got back unopened.” Sirius told him looking genuine.   
Severus just stood there in shock before telling Sirius that he had never received any of the letters. They sat in silence for about five minutes before Severus spoke.  
“I am willing to forgive you and give you a second chance as both a father and a husband, but you have to promise to take it slow and to never hurt me like that again because I don’t know if my heart could take it if I lost you again.”


	6. chapter 6

Sirius and Severus walked down to the dungeons and down to Severus’ quarters hand in hand. When Severus opened the door and they both walked in Harry turned to look at them and smiledwhen he saw their hands entwined.   
“You should be in bed by now young man.” Severus said when he saw Harry.  
Harry groaned but said goodnight anyway. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek before going to his room.  
“Goodnight dad, goodnight papa. He called back to them.  
The next day Harry net Draco in the Entrance hall to say goodbye before him and all the other students left for the holidays.   
“where is your trunk?” he asked when he finally managed to find Draco.  
“Didn’t Uncle Sev tell you that I am staying with you for the next two weeks whilst my father is on a business trip.”  
Harry cheered getting the attention of everyone around them, grabbed Draco’s hand and ran all the way down to the dungeon with a huge smile on his face. He was dragging Draco behind him causung him to need to run to keep up, they ran together laughing all the way. They stopped laughing when they turned around and just smiled at the sight in front of them; Sirius and Severus were sat on the sofa together and were sitting so close that the whole length of their bodies were touching. Harry ran at them and lept on them landing half on each of their knees, they were all laughing at his antics.   
“so,” He said “what were you two talking about? Was it me?”  
Severus laughed and pushed Harry off of his knee and onto the floor “No we were not talking about you brat.”  
Harry just sat on the floor looking up at Severus whilst pouting. Sirius and Draco just laughed at him but Draco at least was also helping him up. Draco sat down in an armchair and pulled Harry down onto his knee.   
“We were actualy just iscussing some things. We were rying to work out why Severus never recieved any of the letters that I sent to him” Srius told Harry and Draco once they had al stoped laughing.  
“It is a pity that you don’t have any of the letters so you could trace the magical signiture.” Draco mused  
“I do still have one of the letters” Sirius said “Here.” He pulled a letter out of his robe pocket and put it on the table in front of them all.   
Severus caast a spell on the envelope  
“That bastard” He muttered under his breath “It was Dumbledore. His magical signiture is all over it.”  
To say that they were all shocked was an understatement.  
“I knew that he took Raven and was there when I was arrested but I never thought he would interfere and do something like this. What could he possible gain from doing something like this.” Sirius asked, he was feeling both confued and angry at that moment and didn’t like it at all.  
“The prophesy.” Draco said  
They all turned to look at him.  
“What does the prophesy have to do with this.” Harry aked him  
“Well think about it. The prophesy never mantioned anyone by name, it just said that it was someone whos parents had defeated Voldermort twice, well you have both done that and so had the Potters. What if Dumbledore made it seem like it was Harry Potter even though he knew it was in actual fact Raven Black? He could get the Potters out of the way and everyone would believe Harry is ‘The boy who lived’ so he used Raven instead and is going to use him to get rid of Voldermort.”   
They all sat there speachless.  
“Draco you are a genius.” Sirius said “It all makes sense. He had everything to gain from it.”   
“Mopsy.” Severus called out.  
A house elf appeared in front of them  
“What can Mopsy do for Master?” she asked   
“I need you to go the Dumbledore’s office and see if you can find any letters addressed to me.”   
Mopsy dissapeared then reappeared just a few minutes later with a pile of letters in her hand. She handed them over to Severus who thanked her before she dissapeared to get back to whatever it was she had been doing. Severus looked through the letters before handing them to Sirius who did the same.   
“They are all here.” He said “Every single letter that I sent you.”   
“I am so sorry that I didn’t believe you.” Severus told Sirius.  
Sirius didn’t care he knew that if their places were reversed he would have done the exact same thing.  
“There is something good come out of all this though.” Harry said “We have found out that Dumbledore is not the nice grandfather type man he wanted everyone to believe and he hasn’t won because we know the truth and are a family again even with his meddling.”   
They all agreed and decided they would not speak of Dumbledore and his meddling again for the rest of the day. Instead they sat around talking about what they would be doing for the rest of the holidays.   
“I have something to show you Harry.” Severus told him.  
He led them through to the hall.  
“I have turned your room back into a spare room which is where Draco will be staying and I decided that since I have you back I have no need for the nusery so I have turned it into your bedrom.”  
He opened they door that once led to a nusery and revealed Harry’s new room. The walls where all painted emerald green which was his favouite colour and all the furniture was oak, the bed was a kingsized fourposter bed with gold drapes and gold and black silk sheets. Harry was speechless. He turned back to Severus and through his arms around him.  
“Thank you so so much dad.” He whispered to him.  
Harry felt so safe and loved at that moment, not even Dumbledore could ruin it.


	7. chapter 7

The next week went by without any problems. Sirius had officially moved in with Severus and Harry meaning that Severus and Sirius had decided to give it another chance. The four of them had stayed in Severus’ quarters for the week so as to avoid Dumbledore. By the third day though it seemed that Dumbledore wanted to see them as much as they wanted to avoid him. He turned up at Severus’ quarters and stood knocking at the door for an hour before giving up, he then tried to floo call but Severus had anticipated that and so blocked the floo. Dumbledore carried on trying for the rest of the week but no one answered the floo or the door to him.  
It was the night before they left for Spinner’s End. They were sat in front of the fire in silence just enjoying each others company. Harry and Draco were laid on the sofa and Sirius was sat in the armchair with Severus sat on his knee.  
“Have you two finished all of your packing?” Severus asked Harry and Draco.  
They both nodded, they were too tired to answer. Draco was lazily carding his fingers through Harry’s hair and Harry was falling to sleep under Draco’s ministrations.   
Harry and Draco fell asleep not long after, still laid on the sofa. Sirius smiled at the sight in front of him.   
“Come on Sev, I think it’s time we take those two to bed.”  
Severus picked up Harry and took him through to his bedroom and put him to bed as Sirius did the same with Draco. When they had done that Sirius went back to the sitting room and Severus went to the kitchen to make them both a drink. Severus fell to sleep not long after he had finished his drink. Sirius smiled down at him thinking how innocent Severus looked in his sleep.   
“I guess it’s not only the kids that don’t go to bed when they should.”  
Sirius carried Severus through to their bedroom and spelled his clothes into pyjamas then settled Severus under the covers before proceeding to get changed and get into bed himself. As soon as he had laid down Severus moved in his sleep to lay with his head on Sirius’ chest, just like he used to do before everything bad happened.   
The next morning Harry was the first one up and decided that he would get everything ready so that they could leave as soon as possible for Spinner’s End. By the time the others were up Harry had already got showered and dressed, put everyone’s trunks next to the fireplace ready to floo and he had made breakfast and set it on the table for them all. Everyone was ready to go by half past ten thanks to Harry getting everything ready for them. When they left Severus flooed first so that he could change the wards to let them in, then Harry was next, followed by Draco with Sirius last.   
Severus showed Harry which room he would be having and told Draco that he would be staying in his normal room whilst Sirius went to drop off his and Severus’ trunks in their room. After everyone had finished unpacking it was time for lunch so Sirius, Draco and Harry sat at the kitchen table whist Severus made them all something to eat. After lunch Draco asked if he and Harry could go swimming in the lake that was just over the wall in the field at the end of Severus’ garden. Severus agreed to let them go but Harry looked apprehensive about it.   
“We don’t have to go swimming if you don’t want to Harry. It was only a suggestion, I am sure we can find something else to do.” Draco told him   
Harry shook his head “No, I do want to go. It’s just that......well I don’t know haw to swim. The Dursley’s never let me go to lessons when they took Dudley; they thought it was a waste of money.”  
“Well if we go down to the lake then I can teach you to swim if you like.” Draco replied.   
Harry agreed and they both went to get changed the headed down the garden to the lake. Harry and Draco went down to the lake for a couple of hour’s everyday for the rest of the week, by the last day of Draco’s stay Harry was swimming as if he had been learning for his whole life.   
“Draco! Are you ready to go yet? Your father will be here soon” Severus shouted down the hall to him.  
Draco walked in to the sitting room with him carrying on handle of his trunk and Harry carrying the other.  
“Honestly Uncle Sev anyone would think that you couldn’t wait to get rid of me.” Draco said trying to look hurt but failing.  
Before Severus could answer the floo flared to life and out fell Lucius and to the surprise of everyone so did Remus.  
“Ah, Draco, I have a surprise for you before we go, actually it is more of a surprise for everyone. Now Draco you know that I only married your mother because of the contract that was made when we were born.” Draco nodded “Well we have actually been divorced since you were born. Your mother has as you know been seeing Paul for about ten years, so five years ago she decided that it was time I started dating again. I went on a few dates but none of them worked out so your mother decided that she would set me up on a blind date. Anyway I went on the date and it all went well so I decided that I would see him again and so Remus and I have been seeing each other for the last four years.  
Severus, Draco, Harry6 and Sirius were all stood in shock, in their minds of all of all the people that could be set up on a blind date together as a perfect match none of them would have chose Remus and Lucius. Draco went up to where Lucius and Remus were and gave them both a huge hug.  
“I am so happy for you guys”  
Lucius looked at Remus who gave a slight nod then turned back to look at Draco.  
“Good because I asked Remus to marry me yesterday and he said yes.”  
Lucius grabbed Remus’ left hand and held it up so that everyone could see the ring on his finger. It was a platinum band with rubies and emeralds encrusted in it.  
“Congratulations Remy, Lucius.” Sirius said genuinely happy for them both. “Does this mean that there will be a party? You know I like parties.”  
Remus, Lucius and Severus laughed knowing how bad Sirius got when parties were involved, he loved to plan huge extravagant parties.   
“Well,” Lucius said “That isn’t the only surprise we had, we have an even bigger surprise.”  
They all turned to look at him wanting to know what other new he could have that would be a bigger surprise than him and Remus getting married.  
“We just found out that I am pregnant.”


	8. chapter 8

Everyone stood in shock just staring at Lucius and Remus as if they had grown an extra head or something equally as shocking. Then Sirius just started laughing.  
“Oh that is so funny” Sirius said whilst still laughing “Don’t get me wrong I am happy for you it’s just funny. Lucius immaculate Malfoy is pregnant. Good luck Moony, you’ll need it”  
“And why exactly will I need good luck?” Remus asked him  
Sirius looked at him as if the answer was obvious. “You have to survive a pregnant, hormonal Malfoy; Malfoy’s are temperamental enough as it is”  
“Hey” exclaimed Lucius and Draco at the same time, both of them turning to glare at him.  
Remus, Severus, Lucius and Sirius were stood talking amongst themselves when Harry turned back to Draco.  
“Draco? Draco, are you okay?” Harry asked him  
“I’m going to be a big brother” he said almost whispering it to himself “I’m going to be a big brother” he repeated this time shouting it with a huge smile on his face.  
Draco ran over to where Lucius and Remus were stood and pulled them both into a tight hug.  
“So when is the wedding?” Draco asked  
Lucius’ face broke into a huge grin.  
“It is going to be the day before you go back to school and Remus said that I could plan it all because he loves me very much and knows that I will do such a good job.” Lucius said, jumping up and down whilst clapping his hand looking like a child in a toy shop.  
Sirius looked in shock at the sight of Lucius Malfoy acting like a child.  
“You’ll get used to it.” Severus told him “He is always like it. Sometimes I could swear that he is schizophrenic, one minute he will be Lucius Malfoy Mr Calm and collected then the next he is Luc as hyperactive as a child and so flamboyant that it is hard to believe it is the same person.”  
“Hey, I resent that.” Lucius said pouting.  
“It’s true and you know it” Severus replied not at all effected by Lucius’ pouting and puppy eyes.   
Remus on the other hand was effected by his puppy eyes and had gathered him in his arm.   
“How about we go home now? We still haven’t unpacked” Remus muttered to Lucius “And then after that we can do anything you want.”   
Lucius’ eyes lit up, he grabbed Remus and Draco dragging them to the floo shouting a quick goodbye over his shoulder.  
“Well that was certainly interesting to say the least,” Sirius said after he had watched them go “Fancy a game of chess Harry?”   
Harry agreed but told him he wasn’t very good at chess and went to fetch the chess set. Harry and Sirius spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess whilst Severus read a book and occasionally looking up to see who was winning, though it did seem to be Sirius everytime.   
That night they were all sat in the sitting room watching a movie. Sirius on the end eating the entire bowl of popcorn with Severus leaning against him drinking whiskey and Harry curled up on the end with his head on Severus’s lap. Harry decided to go to bed after the film instead of staying up to watch another like his dad’s planned to. After he had said good night he was making his way down the corridor out of the room when he turned back,  
“You know I would quite like to be an older brother, you two should really consider it.” He said before carrying on to his room  
Sirius just looked from where Harry had been stood to Severus and back again whilst Severus almost choked on the mouthful of whiskey he had just had. Did he really just say that?


	9. chapter 9

Severus decided that since nobody had brought up the idea of children again since Harry had that he would not mention it either. It was the day before Harry’s birthday and Severus had just received a letter from Lucius   
Dear Severus,  
Draco has asked me to write to you to ask you to bring Harry to the Manor tomorrow as it is his birthday. He informed me of the terrible time Harry had with those muggles that he was sent to live with and that he had never had a birthday party before so he insisted we throw Harry a surprise party. Please floo to the Manor at noon.   
Your good friend  
Lucius.  
Severus told Sirius of the plan and asked him if he knew anything about the terrible time Harry had with the Dursley’s.   
“I don’t know anything Sev,” Sirius answered “I know he wasn’t exactly happy there but I didn’t think it was terrible.”  
They decided that it would be best to wait until after the party to ask Harry about it.  
At noon the next day Harry fell out of the floo onto the floor of Lucius’ study with Severus and Sirius appearing after him in a much more graceful manner.   
“Happy Birthday Harry.” Draco said as he helped Harry to stand back up. “Now come on through to the sitting room, we have presents.” Draco told them as he dragged Harry off to the sitting room leaving the others to follow.   
When the others arrived Draco had already pushed Harry onto the sofa and was sat next to him passing him a pile of presents.  
“They are from me, father and Remus.” Draco told him motioning for him to unwrap them.  
Harry hesitantly opened the first one which turned out to be a book on defence against the dark arts. The next was a new sat of dress robes and the rest all turned out to be different books and clothes.  
“Thank you Draco, Remus and Lucius they are all lovely but you really shouldn’t have got so much.” Harry said once he had finished  
“Nonsense Harry, you deserve it and if I can’t spoil you as your godfather then who can?” Lucius told him.  
Afterwards Lucius announced that it was time for lunch and proceeded to lead them all through to the dining room. The room was very large with a large table down the center that could easily fit fifty people around it. They all sat at one end with Lucius in his usual seat at the head of the table with Remus on his right and Severus on his left, next to Remus sat Draco and next to him was Harry, lastly Sirius was sat next to Severus. They had Harry’s favourite for lunch which was shepherd’s pie with treacle tart or dessert. Once lunch was finished Harry and Draco went for a walk in the gardens whilst the others went back into the sitting room for a drink of whiskey, except Lucius who could not drink for being pregnant.   
As they were walking in the gardens Draco was pointing out all the different flowers to Harry who seemed rather interested in the garden. When they were quite far into the gardens Draco pulled Harry over to a bench and told him to sit down.  
“When we gave you your presents earlier I didn’t give you your main one.” Draco told him as he pulled a box out of his robes “I got you this from just me.” He added as he handed the box to Harry.  
Harry gasped as he opened it “Ohh Draco, it’s beautiful”  
Draco sat down next to him. In the box was a pendent that consisted of a white gold leopard entwined with an emerald dragon. Draco took it out of the box and fastened it around Harry’s neck  
“It has protection spells on it as well, if you are ever in danger then it will protect you, it will protect you from minor cursers and if you use the password Dragon it will act as a Portkey to me.”   
Harry leapt up and landed on Draco’s knee with hid arms around him  
“Thank you so, so much Draco, I love it and I love you.” Harry said   
“I love you too Harry.” Draco told him, both of them confessing their feelings for the first time.   
It was not until a few hours later that Draco and Harry went back into the manor when Severus and Sirius told him they had to get back. After their goodbyes they flooed back to Spinner’s End and had their evening meal.   
After Harry had gone to bed Severus and Sirius were sat in the sitting room in silence when Sirius broached the subject that Severus had been hoping to avoid.  
“Severus,” he started “What do you think about what Harry said the other day about having another child?”  
“I think that my answer is no and I would like to drop the subject.” Severus answered gruffly as he stood up and moved away from Sirius to look out of the window.  
“You can’t just say no and expect me to accept that without an explanation Sev.”   
Severus didn’t answer but just stood still, it wasn’t until Sirius moved to him that he noticed the tears running down his cheeks. Sirius pulled him into a hug and the pulled him down onto a chair on his knee.  
“Sev tell me what’s wrong, please.”   
Severus looked away from him and started talking so quietly that Sirius could only just hear him.  
“When you got taken away to Azkaban I was so angry and upset, I had just lost my husband and my baby boy in one night. So I got depressed and Albus told me that if I didn’t get over it soon he would have to relieve me of my position as potions master, but he said that he didn’t want to do that so he gave me two potions, one was to suppress my emotions slightly so that I didn’t have to deal with them all at once but the other one he never told me what it was. A few days later a started to get cramps and they became so bad it felt like I was being stabbed and then I passed out. I woke up hours later in the infirmary and Poppy told me I had had a miscarriage. I thought that it was because if all the stress but the Poppy found out it was a potion that I ha d consumed. So because I didn’t want to believe bad of Dumbledore I thought it was an accident but now I’m not so sure.” He finally turned to look at Sirius, both of them with their eyed red and puffy from crying and with tears slowly running down their faces “Siri, he killed my baby.” Was the last thing that Severus said before bursting in to tears.   
Sirius didn’t know what else he could do but hold Severus as he cried, he wanted to find Dumbledore and kill him but knew it would do his family no good if he was sent back to Azkaban for murder.  
Severus finally cried himself to sleep so Sirius carried him through to their room and put him to bed. It was not until Sirius was in bed cuddling Severus that he let go of all the emotion that was building up inside him that he actually properly cried himself. He cried for himself, he cried for his dead child, he cried for Harry who had been brought up by strangers and finally he cried for Severus who had lost everything because of one man, it didn’t matter that he had got it all back he still had the pain he had when he lost them.


	10. chapter 10

The next morning when Harry woke up he could tell that something was wrong, Severus was pacing the kitchen doing anything he could to keep himself busy and Sirius was just sat in silence watching him with a cold cup of untouched tea in front of him. Harry sat at the table across from Sirius and just watched them both then Severus put a cup of coffee and a plate of toast in front of him. Nothing was said as they all carried on; Severus pacing, Sirius watching and Harry watching as he ate. Once Harry had finished he went back to his bedroom, not able to stand the tension. After about an hour he decided to go and see what had happened because he had grown up in a house with the Dursley’s with nothing but anger and tension, he decided he didn’t need it at home with his dads as well. He walked into the sitting room and found Sirius sat on the sofa and Severus sitting as far away from him as possible.   
“Is everything alright dad?” Harry asked him  
Severus nodded his head but otherwise ignore Harry.  
“If everything is okay then why is no one talking and why are you just sat there like that?” Harry asked getting frustrated that he was not getting an answer.  
“Maybe I feel like it okay, did you ever think that just for once I might want a quiet day with no one bothering me?” Severus finally answered almost shouting it.  
“Well if I am such a bother why don’t you just send me back to the Dursley’s then you could have your perfect life back?” Harry replied in almost the exact same tone Severus had used  
“Maybe we should. At least I wouldn’t be having this conversation now with a whiny little boy that always gets his own way then throws a tantrum when he doesn’t” Severus shouted.  
Harry couldn’t believe what Severus had just said, he turned and ran tears streaming down his face. He ran straight for the floo and flooed over to Malfoy Manor. He fell out at the other end in Lucius’ study. Lucius caught him as he stumbled and pulled him into a hug.  
“Shhh, shhhh. What’s happened?” Lucius asked stroking Harry’s hair and rocking him like he used to do to Draco when he was upset.  
Harry tried to tell him but he was so upset that Lucius couldn’t understand what he was saying.  
“Harry, I need you to calm down and tell me again I can’t understand what you are saying.”  
Harry calmed down enough to tell Lucius what happened and when he had finished Lucius was so angry, he could not believe Severus could say something like that he had wanted his son back for the last twelve years then he just turns around and tells him that he would be better off sending him back to the Dursley’s.   
“What exactly did Sirius say when Severus said all this?” Lucius asked him  
“Nothing.”  
Harry had started in a fresh wave of tears and so Lucius pushed down his anger to comfort Harry. After a while Lucius realised that Harry had stopped crying and had fallen asleep so he picked him up and took him upstairs. He knocked on Draco’s door the best he could considering that he still had Harry in his arms. Draco opened the door and gasped when he saw his father stood there with Harry fast asleep in his arms, he moved out of the way and let his father in. Lucius set Harry down on Draco’s bed then turned to his son.  
“I am going out for a while, if Remus comes back and asks where I am just tell him I will explain when I get back.”   
And with that he left and flooed over to Spinners End. He stepped out at the other side to find Sirius pacing in front of the fire place and Severus sat in the armchair.   
“How dare you say those things to a child? How could you hurt your son like that?” Lucius shouted at Severus, who just sat there not saying anything. Lucius then turned to Sirius “And you, how could you let him say those things to him?”   
Sirius stopped pacing and turned to glare at Lucius “You really think that I like to see my son and husband like that?”  
Lucius scoffed “Your son and husband? That child you call your son has lived for the last twelve years with strangers because of you and the man you call your husband doesn’t even wear his wedding ring.”  
Sirius turned to look at Severus who looked away guiltily. Sirius wondered how he had not yet noticed that his husband hadn’t been wearing his wedding ring.  
“Where is my son Lucius?” Severus asked in a whisper.  
“So now you care about your Harry? Well you can wait to see him tomorrow if he wants to see you because at the moment he is asleep after crying himself to sleep. I really hope you are happy with yourself Severus” Lucius said before he turned towards the Floo.  
“You don’t know what you are talking about Lucius” Severus called to Lucius just before he flooed away.

Harry woke up to find it was dark, he wondered where he was because he could tell he wasn’t at home then he remembered what had happened and that he was at Malfoy Manor. He rolled over and found Draco watching him. He smiled and moved closer, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and asked him how he was.   
“Mmmmm, I am very comfortable.”   
Draco frowned, “That’s not what I meant and you know it Harry.”  
“How would you feel if your dad told you that it would be better if you went away to live with the people that had brought you up and hated you the whole time rather than live with him? You answer that and then tell me what I should feel because I don’t know.”   
Draco pulled Harry closer and kissed him on the head.  
“You know it’s okay to feel lots of things”  
“I feel so angry at what he said but I still love him so much.” Harry said feeling the tears in his eyes starting to run down his cheeks “But I guess that doesn’t matter now anyway, I have my own account at Gringotts so since it will make dad happy I am going to move out. I will go to the Leaky Cauldron for a week and then after that we will be back at Hogwarts anyway so I will just avoid him. Even if I don’t like it at least he will be happy.” Harry ended sounding broken and hurt.   
“Hey, we will have none of that, if you two can’t sort this out then you can stay here. No boyfriend of mine will stay at the Leaky Cauldron.” Draco told him then kissed the tear tracks on Harry’s cheeks.   
Harry sat up and straddled Draco’s lap and started to kiss him. Draco kissed him back and after a few seconds he felt Harry’s tongue stroking his lip seeking permission to enter, at the same time he was also running his hands up Draco’s chest underneath his shirt. When he reached Draco’s nipples Draco gasped and Harry slipped his tongue between his parted lips.   
“Heh hem” they both looked up to see Lucius “There are some people downstairs that would like to see you Harry. If you don’t want to see them though I can tell them to go away.”  
“no it’s fine there is something I need to tell them anyway.”   
“Ok well I will go and tell them. They are in the sitting room.”  
Lucius walked out and Harry turned to Draco  
“Will you come with me please?”  
Draco nodded, Harry took his hand and they walked downstairs together and into the sitting room. They sat on the sofa opposite Severus and Sirius.  
“Harry I .....” Severus started before Harry cut him off  
“No. Don’t start with explanations. I have something I need to tell you. Severus, Sirius” They both looked hurt by the fact that Harry had used their names but Harry thought it was just the light playing tricks on him “I want both of you to be happy so I am going to move out since it seems as if it will make you both happy, I don’t want to but if that’s what it takes then I will and when we go back to Hogwarts I will try to stay away from you as much as possible, I am even going to ask Dumbledore for a tutor so I don’t need to go to potions.”   
“You will do no such thing.” Severus said angrily “You will go nowhere near that man, it is his fault that this is even happening now.”  
Harry shook his head sadly “You don’t need to lie, you can just admit it that you are disappointed that I am your son.”   
“Harry I promise you that I am not lying and if you will just give me ten minutes to explain why I was like that yesterday morning then I will let you go even though I really don’t want you to.”  
Harry agreed and Severus told Harry everything that he had told Sirius two nights before.  
“And I was so upset because I don’t know if I will be able to have children again and you said that you wanted a brother or sister and I just thought that you deserve to be somewhere that you can have everything you want.” Severus ended.  
Harry let go of Draco’s hand and launched himself into Severus’ lap and wrapped his arms around him  
“I don’t need a brother or sister, I just want my dad and papa to be happy.” Harry sobbed into Severus’ shoulder.  
“We will be happy when we get you home so why don’t you say goodbye and then we will go home.” Severus told him wiping away his own tears and Harry’s.


	11. chapter 11

When they got back to Spinners End Harry could tell that something was wrong between his dad and papa. He wasn’t quite sure what it was but he thought that after the previous day that it would be better not to ask. Instead he went straight to his room until he was shouted down for lunch. Even at lunch there was a tense atmosphere in the air, both Severus and Sirius made conversation with Harry but both avoided conversation with each other and even avoided looking at each other. After dinner Harry went with Severus down to his potions lab in the basement for some extra tuition before going back to Hogwarts.   
Harry was sat on a stool cutting up slugs whilst Severus stood over the cauldron adding the other ingredient to the potion they were making when Harry decided to use some of the courage that Gryffindore’s were meant to be famous for and asked his dad what had happened.  
“Dad, I don’t want to make you angry again so you don’t have to answer, but what happened between you and papa?”   
Severus sighed and turned to face Harry “Your papa is mad at me because I am not wearing my wedding ring.”   
Harry frowned in confusion “Why don’t you wear it?”   
“It’s complicated Harry. You see when your papa went to prison I was really upset and depressed; I had just lost my husband and my son in the same day. At the time I blamed your papa for everything that had happened and it broke my heart so every time I saw my wedding ring it broke my heart a little bit more each time so I took it off and put it away.”  
“So why don’t you wear it now?” Harry asked  
“Because sometimes I am still scared that your papa will leave me again and I don’t know if I would survive the heart break again.”   
Harry stood up, moved over to Severus and pulled him into a hug. Severus hugged him back and smiled feeling a bit better knowing that his son was still there for him.  
Even after Harry and Severus had spoken it was still tense in the house, Sirius had taken to walking out a room whenever Severus walked in so the only time that they were together was at meals because he had even moved into the spare room that Draco usually used when he stayed.   
Finally the day to return to Hogwarts arrived and Sirius took Harry to platform nine and three quarters because Severus had already left as he was a teacher so had to be there early. Harry met Draco on the platform and they went to find a compartment together, they waved through the window to Sirius and Lucius until the train was out of sight, then they sat down next to each other. They talked about how the final week of their holidays had been since they had last seen each other, Harry told Draco all about what Severus had told him and they decided they needed a plan to get Severus and Sirius together so that they would have to talk about things instead of avoiding them. Between them they managed to come up with a plan and it was so simple that they could put it into action the next day.   
About half way through the journey the door to their compartment opened and Ron walked in.  
“Harry, what are you doing with the ferret?” He whined when he saw them  
“Well I think you will find I was having a rather pleasant conversation with him so if you don’t mind please leave us alone.”  
Ron’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t believe that Harry would say something like that to him  
“But mate.....”  
“I am not your mate” Harry interrupted him “I know that Dumbledore has been paying your family and Hermione to be my friends, so you can now leave and you don’t need to pretend any more.”  
Ron huffed and walked out slamming the door behind him. Harry and Draco erupted into laughter at the look on Ron’s face. A few minutes later the door opened again but this time it was Fred and George  
“We just thought ....”  
“that we would let you know.....”  
“we never knew about the money....”  
“ until Ron told us just now.......”  
“and if we had....”  
“We would have told you”  
Fred and George said finishing each others phrase. Draco looked confused  
“Do they always do that?” He whispered to Harry  
Harry just laughed and nodded then turned back to the twins and smiled  
“I am glad that at least two of you are sensible. Thanks guys.”  
“Don’t worry about it, you are still our little brother no matter what the rest of them say.” Fred told him  
“And we aren’t the only sensible ones, Bill and Charlie don’t know about it either so they still like you for you and not money.” George said.   
After that they left and Harry felt better knowing that not all of his friends were lies.  
“So who are Bill and Charlie?” Draco asked  
“They are the eldest of the Weasley kids” Harry told him whilst getting out his photo album to show Draco a photo, he pointed to Bill and told him that he worked for Gringotts. Then he turned the page to show him a picture of Charlie and told him that he worked with Dragons,  
“He is cute.” Draco said when he saw the picture of Charlie.  
Harry made a noise that sounded like a growl in the back of his throat   
“You had better keep your hands to yourself Draco Lucius Abraxus Malfoy unless you want me to lock you up with Dumbledore for a day.”  
Draco visibly paled “You know I love you though, I only thought he was cute. He isn’t even half as good looking as you.”   
The rest of the train ride was uneventful. When they arrived at the Great Hall Harry went to the Gryffindor table while Draco went to the Slytherin table. It seemed like everybody had heard about Harry and Draco so many of the Gryffindor’s were avoiding him but there were still some like Neville, Seamus and Dean that didn’t care who he was with. After the feast Neville, Dean and Seamus waited for Harry while he said goodnight to Draco and then walked to Gryffindor tower with him.  
That night Harry fell to sleep smiling and thinking about the plan that he was going to carry out the next morning.


	12. chapter 12

The next morning Harry got up early and went to send the letter he wrote the previous day to Sirius. It said,  
Dear Papa,  
I really need to see you, please could you meet me at 10 o’clock tomorrow in the room of requirements.   
Love, your son   
Harry.   
He went up to the owlery and whistled to Hedwig, she flew down and landed on his shoulder nipping affectionately at his ear.  
“Hey girl. I need you to take this to my papa. You see me and Draco have come up with a plan and if it works we can be a happy family instead of the messed up one we seem to have at the minute.”   
He tied to letter to her leg and watched her fly over the grounds and away out of sight, then he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he got there he was shocked to see that Draco was sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville, Seamus and Dean. He went over, sat down next to Draco and started filling his plate with food.  
“I have sent the letter, now it’s your turn.” Harry whispered to Draco.  
The rest of breakfast was full of random chatter and talking about their holidays. At quarter to ten Harry and Draco excused themselves and headed towards the dungeons. Harry stood outside whilst Draco went into Severus’ quarters.  
“Uncle Sev, there is something that I have found in the room of requirements and I wondered if you could have a look at it for me?” Draco asked him.  
Harry heard Severus agree so sprinted off in the direction of the room of requirements. When he got there Sirius was already waiting outside for him so Harry quickly opened the door and ushered him inside before Severus walked around the corner. Sirius had just sat down and Harry had stayed standing when Draco and Severus walked in.  
“What is he doing here?” Severus and Sirius both asked at the same time.   
Harry and Draco walked towards the door as Harry explained “We are leaving you two in here whilst we wait outside and you are not leaving until you have sorted this out. Do try to behave I would like both my dad and papa in one piece after.” And with that he followed Draco out and closed the door behind him.  
Severus tried opening the door but it seemed to be locked and even charms wouldn’t open it. He sighed and threw himself into a chair.  
“We may as well talk because it is obvious that we aren’t going anywhere until we do.” Severus said sounding defeated.  
“Well why don’t you start, it is because of you that we are here. You could just be truthful and tell me why you won’t wear your ring rather than avoid the subject but lets not forget this is all my fault isn’t it because I couldn’t contact you even though I tried so I am to blame for all of this just like always.” Sirius ranted  
“Fine” Severus said “You want to know why I won’t wear my ring? I won’t wear it because I am scared. I am scared because I never know if when I wake up you will still be there or if it will all turn out to be a dream. Or what if you decide that I am not the person I was before and you want someone different instead? I couldn’t take the heartbreak again Sirius. So that is why I don’t wear my ring because it helps me distance myself so I won’t get hurt again.”  
Sirius sat forward in his chair and took Severus’ hand in his   
“Severus that must be the most stupid thing I have ever heard. Why didn’t you just tell me? I would have understood. Do you know what I was thinking when you refused to talk to me? I was assuming the worst, I even started thinking that maybe you didn’t love me and was only with me because of Harry. I love you, you silly fool and the only way that I am going to leave again is if you force me to go.”   
Severus walked over to Sirius and straddled his lap “Well then in that case I guess we have some catching up and making up to do” he whispered.  
“Oh, we definitely have.” Sirius replied gripping Severus’ hips and pulling him even closer.   
Severus leaned down and kissed Sirius licking his bottom lip until Sirius granted him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance in Severus’ mouth until he gave in and let Sirius lead them. Sirius picked Severus up and moved them over to the sofa and pushed Severus back and Sirius moved to lay between his legs. Sirius trailed his hand up Severus’ chest and unbuttoned his shirt as Severus did the same to him. Then he trailed his hand lower and unfastened Severus’ trousers reaching inside to find Severus’ solid length.  
Neither of them noticed the door open as Harry and Draco walk in.   
“Oh sweet Merlin.” Harry exclaimed as he covered his eyes and started to walk beck out the room.  
Sirius quickly pulled his hand from inside Severus’ trousers and they sat up both of them blushing as they hurried to straighten out their clothes.  
“I know I told you two to sort it out but I didn’t need the visual.” Harry whined


	13. chapter 13

For the rest of the weekend Harry would blush whenever he saw Sirius or Severus and every time he did Draco would try to unsuccessfully hide his chuckle at Harry’s embarrassment.  
On Monday morning Harry wrote a letter to Severus and Sirius telling them to meet him outside the headmaster’s office before breakfast. So at a quarter to eight Harry, Severus and Sirius were knocking on the door to the headmaster’s office. Severus and Sirius still had no idea why they were there but were glad that Harry wasn’t going to see Dumbledore on his own as neither of them trusted Dumbledore at all and even less when he was anywhere near their son. Dumbledore called out for them to enter and Harry stepped in first.  
“Ah hello Harry my boy, come in, come in.” Dumbledore smiled as he saw Harry enter then Severus and Sirius followed him in and Dumbledore’s smile disappeared. “Ah and you brought Professor Snape and Sirius with you.”  
“Actually Headmaster I would prefer it if you did not call me ‘your boy’ since I am not and never have been ‘your boy’. Also just to let you know I did not bring Professor Snape and Sirius with me, I brought my dad and papa here with me but then again you already knew that didn’t you professor Dumbledore?” Harry told him smirking.   
Dumbledore looked dumfound. “I....I.....I have no idea what you mean Harry.”  
“Oh of course you don’t professor. How ever could you know that they were my parents? You were only the one that took me from my papa and then had him arrested then left me with the Dursley’s pretending that I was really Harry” Harry replied sarcastically “Now I may still use the name Harry but I will always be Raven so I want to be resorted as Raven instead of Harry. If the sorting hat still places me in Gryffindor then I won’t argue but if not then I want to move houses immediately.”   
“Well if that is what you really want we can resort you right now.” Dumbledore said as he walked over and picked up the sorting hat.  
He placed the hat on Harry’s head and waited for the hat the make its decision.   
“Are you going to argue with me this time or can I place you in your rightful house?” the hat asked Harry.  
Harry chuckled quietly “I will not argue with you this time I promise, I just want to be where I belong now.”  
“Well then I guess I should stick with my first choice, SLYTHERIN.”  
Harry smiled and took the hat off his head placing it on the desk behind him. He could almost feel the anger radiate off of Dumbledore and Harry’s smile grew even more. His dad waved his wand over his clothes and suddenly the red and gold of Gryffindor disappeared and were replaced with the green and silver of Slytherin.  
Harry, Severus and Sirius left the headmaster’s office to go to breakfast after Dumbledore had agreed to announce Harry’s resort when he got to the Great Hall and to have the house elves move all of Harry’s things to the Slytherin dorm room.  
Harry went straight over to the Slytherin table when he got to the hall and grabbed Draco’s hand then proceeded to pull him up from his seat and out of the hall.  
“Guess what.”  
“I don’t know. Tell me.” Draco replied  
“I am now in Slytherin. I just got resorted.”  
Draco looked at him in shock only just seeing that indeed Harry was wearing Slytherin robes, so Harry explained why he had decided to be resorted and as Harry was explaining it all to Draco Dumbledore was telling the rest of the school about his resorting. Once Harry had finished explaining to Draco he was so happy he let out a loud cheer and pulled Harry into a kiss, his cheering was so loud that he could be heard in the Great Hall.   
Harry walked proudly back into the great hall holding Draco’s hand. There were gasps and stares following him and Draco as they went to sit down and there were even some degrading comments about how he had betrayed the side of the light by being with Draco and how it was disgusting that he was gay, Ginny ran from the hall when she saw them looking like she was going to burst into tears. Harry could cope with being accused of betraying the light but when they started saying things about Draco Harry turned to reply but just as he was about to say something he heard Seamus’ voice shouting over the rest of the students  
“Why don’t you all just leave him alone and get back to your own sad pathetic lives. There is nothing wrong with being gay, it’s not like you choose who you love.”  
After that everybody was silent and got on with their breakfast. Severus started along the Slytherin table handing out school timetables, when he got to Harry and Draco they were both happy to see they had double DADA with the Gryffindor’s followed by double potions also with the Gryffindor’s .   
Harry and Draco went to the Gryffindor table and then walked to DADA WITH Seamus, Dean and Neville.   
At least he still had some true friends from his previous house.


	14. chapter 14

The fourth year Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s were waiting excitedly for DADA, no one had announced who the new teacher was so no one had any idea who it was but they all wanted to know. When the bell went to signal it was time for lessons to begin the classroom door was opened using magic and the class began to file in. When Harry entered he looked to see the new professor slouched casually in his chair with his feet up on the desk when he realised who it was he stopped in shock, he couldn’t believe that neither his dad nor his papa had told him that his papa would be the new DADA professor.   
After a few seconds he got over his shock and took a seat between Draco and Seamus.   
“Hello class, my name is Professor Black and I will be your DADA teacher for hopefully longer than just one year.”  
“He can’t be a worse teacher than Snape so that’s one good thing.” Ron said thinking that no one would hear him but unfortunately for him Sirius did.  
“Mr Weasley I will not tolerate you bad mouthing Professor Snape, you will have detention with me tomorrow night.”  
Harry smirked then looked to Draco and saw a smile on his face obviously happy that Ron had detention on the first day and in his first class.   
“So class as I have just said I will not tolerate anyone bad mouthing Professor Snape or any of the other teachers, except Dumbledore because I don’t like him.” The whole class gave a small chuckle. “well on with the lesson then, everyone get into groups of four “  
The whole class scurried around getting into groups. Harry and Draco joined up with Dean and Seamus, sorry that they could not also have Neville in their group. Once everyone was in their groups Sirius moved all of the tables and chairs to the edges of the room and told them that they would be going to the front one group at a time and demonstrating a two on two duel. Harry, Draco, Seamus and Dean were the last to go with Draco and Harry on one side and Dean and Seamus on the other. They duelled for five minutes with Harry throwing protection shields in front of Draco and vice versa and Dean and Seamus doing the same thing, when they had finished they had done so well working together and shielding that none of them had been hit at all.   
Sirius clapped “Well done you guys, you certainly work well in those pairs. Okay everyone except Draco, Seamus, Harry and Dean I want a foot essay on how to properly protect yourself and others in a duel.”  
With that he dismissed the class and they went down to the dungeons. Harry and Draco walked out of the class hand in hand with Seamus and Dean doing the same.  
“So how long have you two been together?” Harry asked Seamus and Dean when he saw their entwined hands.   
Seamus smiled and Dean blushed, then Seamus answered “About six months but we wanted to keep it just between us for a while then it never seemed like a good time to tell anyone. But then you and Draco came out so we decided not to hide it anymore, we aren’t going to tell anyone but we aren’t going to hide so people will guess anyway.”   
They were the first to arrive at potions so they went straight in and got the front seats, Severus was sat behind his desk finishing some marking from the homework his last class had handed in, he always liked to make a start as soon as possible. He looked up when he heard them enter and said hello to them, Draco and Harry replied but Seamus and Dean were in shock to see that Professor Snape, who everyone called the dungeon bat, was actually being nice to them. The rest of the class started to arrive. When the bell went to signal the start of the lesson Severus stood up from his seat and tapped the board with his wand, instructions started to appear on the board. Just as Severus turned back to the class to tell them all to start Ron walked into the classroom.  
“Ah Mr Weasley, it was nice of you to join us. Now you can join me tomorrow night for a detention for being late.”   
Ron mumbled something that wasn’t quite loud enough for anyone else to hear.  
“What was that Mr Weasley?”  
“I said I can’t have a detention with you tomorrow night.”  
“And why would that be Mr Weasley?”   
“Because I have a detention with Professor Black tomorrow night.”   
“Well in that case then you can serve your detention tonight instead with Filch. Meet him at eight in the entrance hall. That should satisfy the need for both detentions.”   
Ron groaned as he went to his seat and Harry, Draco, Seamus and Dean had to hide their laughter behind their hands, Ron had got two detentions in his only two lessons of the day. Severus told the class that they had the rest of the lesson to complete the potion on the board. Whilst Draco went to get their ingredients Harry went over to Severus.  
“Why didn’t you or papa tell me he was going to be the new DADA professor?” Harry asked him  
“Because we wanted it to be a surprise and then everything happened at home and I just forgot.” Severus told him.  
Satisfied with the answer Harry went back to Draco, who had already returned with all their ingredients, to help him with their potion.  
Luckily it wasn’t a difficult potion as Harry was finding it hard to concentrate, he was so happy. Finally everything was starting to look up. He had some great friends, a fabulous boyfriend, his dad and Papa and he had been re-sorted. Everything was perfect.


	15. chapter 15

The rest of the year wasn’t quite as perfect as Harry had hoped it would be since his name had been put into the triwizard cup but with his family and friends to help him Harry had made it to the final task and somehow ended up in a graveyard with Cedric Diggory.  
“Did you know the cup was a Portkey Harry?” Cedric asked him  
Harry shook his head and looked around. As he turned around he saw a robed figure walking towards them.   
“I have waited a long time to meet you again Harry Potter.” Came a snake like voice that Harry instantly recognised as Voldermorts.   
“That would all be good and well if my name actually was Harry Potter. Just because I am still using that name it doesn’t mean that is my real name you see my real name is actually Raven Black.”  
Voldermort looked furious, “I don’t know how you know about Raven but he died and it was all because of you. Dumbledore wanted you dead and in the process he killed Raven. He was going to kill the child of some of my closest friends and instead by accident he killed the child of some of my other closest friends”  
Harry turned back to look at Cedric “Cedric use the Portkey and go back to Hogwarts, when you get there tell Professor Snape that there is a raven waiting for him in Godrics Hollow.”   
Cedric even though he was confused by the request nodded and ran towards where the Portkey had fallen, he then grabbed the cup by the handles and was portkeyed back to Hogwarts.   
“Looks like it’s just you and me for a while Tom. So why don’t you tell me why you were so angry when I told you I was Raven and you thought I was lying?” Harry asked leaning back against the nearest tombstone, which was a very elaborate looking tomb.   
Voldermort’s eyed narrowed at him as he answered “I don’t suppose it would hurt to tell you since you already seem to know about Raven. Raven was my godson and the son of some of my closest friends. You may be the son of some of my other friends but if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have lost my godson. They were devastated when he died and one of them end up in prison the one that was left found out that he was pregnant but had suffered a miscarriage and tried to kill himself, he very nearly managed it as well. I had never seen him breakdown like that before and I never have since, if I had turned up just a few minutes later he would be dead right now. ”  
Harry turned away trying to hide the tears that were now glistening in his eyes, he couldn’t believe his dad had nearly killed himself and if Voldermort hadn’t saved him he wouldn’t have a dad, Voldermort the person he had been told to fear was the one that made it possible for him to find his dad.  
A few second later two loud apparition cracks sounded through the empty graveyard. Harry and Voldermort both turned to where the sound had come from to see Severus ands Sirius running towards them.  
They both pulled Harry into a hug as soon as they could reach him.  
“Oh Merlin, I thought something bad had happened to you and then when Mr Diggory returned saying something about someone threatening to kill you I panicked so much until he gave us your message.” Severus rushed out all in one breath.   
Then Severus turned around and saw Voldermort with his wand still pointed at Harry, he let go of his son and wrapped his arms around Voldermort. “It really is Raven Tom.”  
Tom looked shocked but pulled away from Severus to hug Harry.  
“Okay if everyone is finished with the hugging do you think that we could maybe get back to Hogwarts?” Sirius asked pretending to be bored.  
Tom smiled when he saw Sirius walk up to Severus and Harry and stand behind them both with his left hand in Severus’ right and his right on Harry’s shoulder.   
Severus held out a Portkey and they all grabbed on. It took them directly to Severus’ chambers in the dungeon. Tom, Sirius and Harry sat down in the sitting room whilst Severus went to the kitchen to make some drinks. When he came back Harry asked for someone to explain how it was he had been brought up to believe that Voldermort was evil and now was being told that he was his godfather.  
“Firstly you should call me Tom not Voldermort, Voldermort was a horrible name that Dumbledore made up for me to scare people away. You see when I was younger Dumbledore saw that I was very powerful and he warned me to use that power to do as he wished but I didn’t like the things that he wanted me to do so I said no, but because I said no he tried to make me seem like a dark wizard. I never wanted to kill the Potter’s they were some of my closest friends along with your fathers.”   
Tom carried on telling him of how it was Dumbledore that was the dark wizard and had been killing people and claiming it was Tom.  
“Then when you were born your fathers wanted me to be your godfather there was no way I could refuse to do that, when you started to speak you called me uncle Tom or rather Unca om” he chuckled.  
Once Harry had got over the shock and had taken everything in they carried on talking and just catching up with each other until they heard a pounding on the door. Severus opened it to find a frantic looking Draco stood on the other side.   
“Hey Draco, look who’s here” Harry called to him “It is my Uncle Tom”  
“Hi Tom” Draco said to him with a small wave  
Harry just looked confused “How do you know him?” He asked Draco  
“Well I have known Tom for my whole life because he is good friends with my dad and Uncle Sev but I never knew he was your Uncle or else I would have told you.”   
Harry hugged him and told him that he knew he never would have kept a secret on purpose especially if it was about him having more people to love and to love him, Draco knew how important it was to Harry for him to have people like that and now he could add his Uncle Tom to the growing list.


	16. chapter 16

It was the middle of May and Lucius was ready to throw something at someone and that someone at the moment was very close to being Remus.   
“Are you okay?” Remus asked Lucius fussing around him.  
“Of course I’m not okay” Lucius growled “I still have your kid inside me that should have been here two weeks ago.”  
It was an hour later that Lucius had had enough of Remus’ fussing and told him to go and find something to do. Remus decided that he would go to his office and sort through some of his mail then set up some meetings to talk about publishing his book.   
Once Remus had left Lucius moved from the sitting room into the library. He picked a book and sat on the biggest comfiest chair he could find to ease the pain in his back that he had been feeling since the early hours of the morning. It wasn’t until twenty minutes later that Lucius realised his back pains were getting worse and he was getting twinges in his stomach, he decided that if they got any worse then he would contact Remus. Suddenly Lucius felt a gush of water and realised that they were not twinges but the start of contractions and his waters had just broken.   
“Missy” He called. A house elf popped up in front of him  
“What can Missy be doing for Master Lucius?”  
“I need you to call Remus’ office and tell him to come home immediately.”  
The house elf disappeared then reappeared a few minutes later   
“Master Remus is out in a meeting”  
“What the hell was he thinking? I am going to kill that man when he gets here” Lucius growled as another contraction ripped through his body, they had started getting stronger by the minute. He gripped the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles went white as he rode out the contraction.   
Once it was over Lucius moved over to the fire place as quickly as he could before the next contraction came. He through in some floo powder and called out “Severus Snape, Hogwarts dungeons”   
A second later Severus’ head was in the fire “Lucius? Is something wrong?” He asked   
“Yes something is wrong, I am in labour and my oh so loving husband had disappeared to a meeting and can’t be found”  
Severus told Lucius to step back and then stepped through the floo and into the library of Malfoy Manor. Severus helped Lucius back over to the chair and helped him to sit down then went back to the floo and called Sirius. He told him to fetch Harry and Draco to let them know what was happening and then go to look for Remus and get him back to the Manor as soon as possible.   
“Right lets get you upstairs and on the bed” Severus said as he helped Lucius to stand up. When they got half way up the stairs they had to stop as Lucius had another contraction.   
“If that man is not back before this baby is born I swear to Merlin that he will be sleeping on the sofa for at least a year and will be changing every single dirty nappy.” Lucius ground out as the contraction passed.   
They got to Lucius’ room and Severus had just settled Lucius on the bed when Harry and Draco ran into the room. Draco ran straight to Lucius and sat beside him on the bed while Harry stood beside Severus.   
“Harry, I need you to go to the library and use the floo to call Madam Pomfrey and tell her we need her here as soon as possible because this baby seems to want to come out now.”   
Harry raced out of the room as soon as Severus had finished his instructions, he was only gone a few minutes when he returned with Madam Pomfrey.   
Madam Pomfrey went straight over to Lucius to check him over.  
“Now Harry, Draco I need you both to wait outside and when Sirius and Remus return tell Remus he can come in but Sirius is to wait with you, I cannot concentrate on delivering a baby if I have to watch out for him causing trouble.”   
Harry and Draco just nodded and did as ordered. They both sank to the floor leaning against the wall opposite the door.   
“When this is over I am going to rip Remus’ balls off so he can never get me in this mess again” they heard Lucius shout from inside the room.   
Harry and Draco had been sitting outside the room for about half an hour, meaning Lucius had been in labour for about an hour and half, when Remus and Sirius came panting round the corner   
“I would get in there quickly if I were you, he has been threatening some pretty nasty stuff” Draco told Remus, he then laughed as he saw the colour drain from Remus’ face.   
Sirius sat down next to Harry and they just sat and waited. It was another half an hour before Severus came out and told them that they could go in. When they got to the door they could see a bundle of pink blankets in Lucius’ arms indicating they had had a baby girl. They entered silently with Draco going in first and going to sit on the bed with his dad, Remus and his new baby sister.   
Harry pulled out a camera that he had taken with him and snapped a picture of the family looking at peace and staring with total love and affection at the newest member of the family.   
“So what are you going to be calling my new baby sister?” Draco asked them  
“We would like to introduce Rose Joanna Malfoy” Lucius answered.  
“And” Remus added “We would like to ask Sirius and Severus to be her godparents.  
“We would be honoured” Severus told him, Severus was starting to tear up and Sirius looked somewhere between shock and honour, which was quite a funny look.   
After a while Lucius started to look even more tired so Remus took Rose from him and placed her in her bassinet. The others all said goodbye, Draco giving both Remus and Lucius a hug and kiss on the cheek, and went back to Hogwarts and Remus went to join Lucius in bed. As soon as Remus lay down Lucius scooted over and lay on his chest using it instead of his pillows.   
Lucius let out a content sigh and thought to himself ‘I have a near perfect, if unconventional family’.


	17. chapter 17

Harry’s fifth year passed by quickly and with no incidents. The school was almost over, there was only three more days until the summer holidays, making it only one week until Draco’s birthday. Severus had promised Harry that he would take him to Diagon Alley to get Draco’s present but Harry had waited for a quarter of an hour already and Severus still wasn’t there so he decided to go and wait in Severus’ quarters for him.  
When Harry got down to Severus’ quarters he let himself in. “Dad? Papa?” He called. There was no answer.   
Harry sat down on the sofa and a few moments later Tom walked through from the bathroom clearly having just got out of the shower as his hair was still wet.   
“Sirius and Severus went out a few hours ago Harry. Did you want them for anything important?”   
“Dad was meant to be taking me to Diagon Ally to get Draco’s birthday present.”  
“Well I’m sure they will be back soon.” Tom replied  
Harry and Tom had been sat talking for a half hour before Sirius got back.   
“Hi, Papa. Where’s Dad? He’s supposed to be taking me shopping?” Harry asked as soon as Sirius walked through the door.  
“He was making his way up to the entrance hall to meet you almost an hour ago.” Sirius told him  
Harry looked puzzled “But I was there an hour ago and he never showed up so I came down here to look for him.”   
“Well why don’t we go look for him? Tom you stay here in case he comes back, Harry you check the top four floors and I will check the other three and the dungeons and we will meet back here.”   
Harry nodded in agreement and made his way out of the portrait hole leading out of severus’ quarters. Sirius followed Harry out of the door but instead of turning right like Harry he turned left.  
Harry checked every room on the top four floors and even checked the astronomy tower but found no sign of Severus so made his way back down to the dungeons to see if his Papa had had any more look. But when he got there Sirius was already back with no sign of Severus.  
“Where is he?” Harry asked Sirius  
“I don’t know Harry, I thought you might have found him or that he would be back”  
Suddenly Harry had an idea   
“The map” he said and ran to his room. He threw all of the contents out of his trunk until he found what he was looking for. Then took it back into the sitting room to his papa and Uncle Tom.  
Sirius gasped upon seeing what Harry was carrying “Where did you get that?”  
“The Weasley twins gave it to me last year so I could sneak into Hogsmead. How do you know what it is anyway? I thought only the twins, me and the maraurders knew about it.”   
Sirius smiled and spread out his arms taking an elaborate bow “I would like to introduce myself I am Padfoot”  
“Ok, well help me look for dad then, this thing is full of places to look.”  
Sirius and Tom helped Harry to check the map but there was no sign of Severus anywhere.   
Harry threw the map onto the table “I can’t believe him, he left the school and forgot he was meant to be taking me to Hogsmead” he cried out.  
He couldn’t believe that his dad would forget about him.  
“Sirius, why don’t you try to sense where he is, he is your mate after all” Tom suggested trying to calm Harry  
Harry looked confused “what do you mean mate?”   
Tom explained to Harry that Sirius was part elf so when he came into his inheritance he found out that Severus was his mate.  
Harry looked panicked “Does that mean when I come into my inheritance that Draco might not be my mate?”  
“There is a very small chance but it is most likely that he will be as there is such a strong pull between you both already. Unfortunately we won’t find out until you come into your inheritance when you turn sixteen. Now Sirius concentrate and find Severus.”   
Sirius sat in silence and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on finding Severus. Suddenly he opened his eyes to reveal a look of pure panic  
“I can’t sense him Tom. The only reason I wouldn’t sense him is if someone blocked the link or if he was dead.”


	18. chapter 18

Tom went over to the sofa Sirius was sat on and pulled him into a hug, Sirius broke down crying. He couldn’t take it, he had lost his husband once and there was no way he could do it again. He stopped crying just as suddenly as he had started then stood up making Tom jump slightly as he did.   
“Right lets get out there and find my husband because even if you aren’t coming I am not going to come back until I find him.” he said roughly wiping away the tears.  
Harry and Tom both agreed that they were going to help him, they discussed many possible places that Severus could be and who could have taken him.  
“Alright,” Harry said “Who knows that you are an elf? They would have to know if they were to block the link between you both.”   
Sirius thought about it trying to remember who knew.  
“There was James, Lily, Remus, Lucius, Tom, You.” Sirius gasped “Oh, Dumbledore. He had to be told when I started Hogwarts so that if I found my mate I could stay with them and Dumbledore couldn’t stop me. Obviously when I found out that Severus was my mate so did he. Oh that manipulative bastard. I will kill him for this.”  
“Before you go on a killing spree you may want to think about your husband and your son.” Tom told him sternly.   
Sirius grinned “I think you will find that if my mate is threatened then the ministry can do nothing about it. I am covered by elven laws if I was to kill him.”   
Harry and Tom smirked at the thought of Sirius being able to legally kill Dumbledore.   
“Now lets go and find them” Harry said standing up to join Sirius.   
They checked the map to see if they could find Dumbledore but were not surprised when they didn’t. The three of them walked out of the room and into the hallway together, with Tom under Harry’s invisibility cloak just in case anyone was to see them.   
They walked out of the Castle and made their way down to Hogsmeade deciding that they would check there first. When they couldn’t find them in Hogsmeade they decided to check all of Dumbledore’s properties. They started with Dumbledore mansion only to find it abandoned. Next they tried the house that they knew Dumbledore stayed in when he wasn’t at Hogwarts but once again they found nothing. After they had checked another four of Dumbledore’s properties they went to Diagon Alley.   
They were just making there way through the alley toward Knockturn Alley when Sirius suddenly stopped.  
“I can’t believe that I have been so stupid. How could I not realise. They have been under our noses he whole time. He didn’t even really take Severus out of Hogwarts as such, he just took him far enough so we wouldn’t see him on the map. They are in the Shrieking Shack.”   
Suddenly it all made sense; Dumbledore knew that it would be the last place they would think to look.   
Sirius grabbed Harry and Tom’s arms and apparated them all to Hogsmeade just outside the Shrieking Shack.   
“You could have given some warning.” Tom growled trying to get his balance back.   
Sirius grinned “What would be the fun in that?” He said walking towards the Shack with his wand in front of him.   
Harry and Tom followed him both pointing their wands on the same direction. They got to the door and Sirius motioned for them to be quiet.   
“I want Harry to open the door and then I will go in first, then Harry I want you to stay outside unless we shout for you.” Harry looked like he was about to protest but Sirius cut him off “I don’t want any arguments, I am your father and I want to keep you safe so you will stay.”   
Harry reluctantly agreed, if he wanted his da back he would be better not being in the way and it wasn’t like he could use his wand unless it was an emergency.  
Sirius nodded his head to indicate for Harry to open the door, the door flew open but there was no sign of movement inside. Sirius and Tom moved silently through the Shack surprised when they didn’t see Dumbledore at all.   
They only had one more room to check. Sirius threw open the door pointing his wand in front of him the whole time.   
“Well look who finally made it.” Dumbledore said from inside the room.   
He was stood with his wand pointing at Severus who was bound by some ropes in the corner of the room.   
“You let him go right now Dumbledore or I swear to Merlin I will kill you.” Sirius growled when he saw Severus.  
“Now why would I want to do that? Surely you know that I could kill your precious mate before you could even utter a spell. Now both of you drop your wands and I may just let you live, granted even if you do live you will be rotting in Azkaban but look on the bright side, you will all be together.” Dumbledore laughed.   
Sirius and Tom both dropped their wands, scared of what might happen to Severus if they didn’t. Dumbledore looked between the two and Severus then back again all the while smirking.  
“Hmmmm. I think I will kill him anyway.” He said turning to point his wand at Severus  
“NO!” Sirius shouted   
“AVAD....”  
A red light flew past Tom and Sirius hitting Dumbledore’s arm causing him to drop his wand.   
They all turn to look where it came from and see Harry stood in the door way with Sirius’ dropped wand pointing at Dumbledore. Whilst Dumbledore was distracted Sirius took his wand back from Harry and then turned to Dumbledore.  
“You were warned. AVADA KEDAVRA.”   
A green light shot out of the end and hit Dumbledore straight in the chest, he slumped over onto the floor dead as soon as it had hit him.   
Tom went to free Severus whilst Sirius rounded on Harry  
“I thought I told you to stay outside.”   
“And if I had stayed outside like a good little boy I would be going back to Hogwarts with no parents.”   
Severus was freed and went over to Harry and Sirius pulling them both into a hug. He kissed Harry on the head and whispered to him,  
“I am so proud of you. What you did was stupid and you are in trouble for not listening to your dad but thank you anyway.”   
Harry smiled up at him feeling himself blush at the praise, no matter how many times it happened Harry was still not used to being praised after all the years at the Dursley’s.   
“I won’t get into trouble for using underage magic will I?”Harry asked  
“No you will be fine,” Sirius said “It was my wand you used so it will just be traced to the wand not you.”   
“Lets go back to Hogwarts. You all look like you need to go to bed before you fall to sleep stood up.” Tom told them, leading them all through the tunnel that would lead to the Whomping Willow.


	19. chapter 19

Sirius was sitting on one of the chairs in the sitting room in his and Severus’ quarters, Tom was sat on the other chair and Severus and Harry on the sofa. Harry was lying on the sofa relaxing with his head on Severus’ knee and Severus was stroking his hair, he didn’t want to be too far from his Dad after what had happened earlier that day. They all sat in silence for a while thinking about everything that had happened that day when Sirius finally broke the silence.  
“What exactly happened today, Sev? Why did Dumbledore decide that it would be today of all days that he would make a move? And why did he take you, I thought that he was after Harry?”   
Severus sighed, he knew that Sirius would want to know everything but had hoped he would at least wait until morning but he knew Sirius better than anyone and he knew he would get no rest unless he told him.   
“I was on my way down to the entrance hall when I ran into Dumbledore; he told me that he needed to see me in his office. I asked him if it could wait because I was meant to be meeting Harry but he told me that he would send someone to tell him that I would be late.”  
“No one ever showed up, that’s why I came down here.” Harry said  
“Anyway once we got up to his office we both sat down and then he kept asking me questions, I think he had slipped some veritiserum into my drink but since I don’t trust him so I didn’t drink it anyway.”  
“So if you were in his office how did he manage to get you to the Shrieking Shack?” Tom asked  
Severus shrugged “I don’t know. One minute we were sat in his office then the next minute everything went black. The next thing I know I am waking up in the Shrieking Shack with Dumbledore stood over me pointing his wand at me.”  
“So he must have found a different secret passage way to get you there because if he went though the school I am pretty sure someone would have spotted you both.”   
“Well I woke up in the Shrieking Shack and he said that he needed me to get to Harry. So I asked him if he was going to kill me anyway if he would tell me what his plan was. He told me that there was a real prophecy and it was about a child born with such power he would have been able to overpower Merlin, he worked out that the prophecy was either about Harry Potter or Raven so when his plan didn’t work to kill both he would claim Raven as Harry and control him and his power.”  
“So I am the most powerful Wizard currently in existence?” Harry asked  
“It seems like it. Anyway it was not long after that you turned up, until you had turned up I just tried to keep him talking as long as I could. Then the rest you all know.”   
They all sat contemplating what they had been told.  
“What I don’t understand” Sirius said “is why he took you. You are more powerful than me and if he just wanted you to get to Harry then he could have used me and I would have been a lot easier to get.  
Severus looked slightly guilty and refused to look Sirius in the eye.  
“Well somehow he found out about some news I got about a month ago.”   
“What news did you get?” Sirius interrupted.  
“Well......I was going to tell you tonight actually. I had a whole romantic evening planned with dinner and everything.”  
“So that’s why you wanted to get rid of me to Lucius’. And here I thought you just wanted to punish me for something.” Tom said causing everyone to chuckle.   
“Yeah it was a bit of both. But I was going to tell you tonight but Dumbledore somehow found out and thought you would already know so it made me a better target. I didn’t tell you any sooner though because I wanted to know if it would be good news or bad news when I told you”  
“You still haven’t told us what the news is though Dad.” Harry told him  
“Is it good news then or bad news?” Sirius asked  
“Well I suppose you can make your own choice of whether it is good or bad. I’m just over three months pregnant.”


	20. chapter 20

Harry jumped up from his position lying on the sofa and hugged Severus so tight he had trouble breathing.  
“I am so happy; I’m going to get a little brother or sister.” He shouted smiling.  
Sirius leapt off of the chair he was sat in and joined them both on the sofa pulling them towards him and hugging them both much like Harry had just one to Severus.   
“Ok you two,” Severus laughed “get off me you great fools.” He said pushing them both off of him “now I am going to bed.” Severus finished starting to stand.  
Sirius stood up quickly and grabbed Severus’ hand pulling him up and tugging him flush against his body.  
“How about I take you to bed?” Sirius whispered to him   
Severus nodded his head and Sirius started to drag him off towards the bedroom ignoring Tom who called after them “Don’t forget a silencing charm.”   
Once the bedroom door was shut it was just Tom and Harry left.  
“Tom, will you tell me more about my inheritance and finding my mate?” Harry asked  
“Ok.”   
Tom told him everything he knew about elves and finding their mates, about how once he found his mate even if it was a male that he could either get pregnant himself or impregnate his partner.   
“The only thing that will change is that you will have a power increase and your looks will change because of you elvin features, so you will become so beautiful that your beauty can rival that of a veela. Oh and if you are really powerful, which you are, there is a chance you will have elemental magic which means you will be able to control an element.”   
“So when I find my mate if it’s not Draco I will have to leave him?” Harry asked sounding heartbroken with his eyes glistening with tears that he refused to let fall.  
“I don’t know for definite Harry I have never heard of a case when the elf wanted someone else other than their mate.” Tom replied putting his arms around Harry “I’m afraid we won’t find out until your sixteenth birthday.”   
Harry gasped “But my birthday is in two months, which means I only have two months left with Draco and he doesn’t even know it yet.”   
“Maybe you should go to bed Harry and then you can talk to Draco in the morning”   
Harry agreed and said goodnight to Tom before going to bed.  
The next morning at breakfast both Severus and Sirius could tell that something was wrong with Harry. Instead of engaging someone in conversation like he normally would Harry was sat in silence at the table with his untouched breakfast in front of him.   
“Is something wrong Harry?” Severus asked him  
“Tom told me about my elvin inheritance last night and since it is only two months since my birthday I need to tell Draco today.”  
Severus didn’t reply since he had no idea what to say, he wasn’t sure how he would feel if someone took him away from Sirius but he was lucky he had been dating Sirius before Sirius had got his inheritance but then he was also his mate afterwards. He knew that it would break both Harry and Draco’s heart if they were not mates.   
It was half past ten when Harry finally got up the courage to find Draco and tell him. He set off towards the Slytherin common room but before he got there he saw Draco making his way down the corridor towards him, he had clearly been on his way to Severus’ rooms.   
“Hello Harry.” He said wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pulling him closer.   
Harry pulled away and took hold of both of Draco’s hands “I need to talk to you” Was all he said as he pulled Draco into an unused classroom.   
“Harry you are really scaring me now, will you please tell me what the matter is?”   
Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Draco who was taller than him   
“I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise you won’t interrupt me because if you do I may not be able to finish.”  
Draco nodded in agreement  
“I found out last night that I am an elf and I will get my inheritance on my next birthday, which I suppose would be a really good thing and really cool. But it’s not because when I gain my inheritance I will gain a mate and I don’t know if that mate will be you Draco.” By the time Harry had finished he had tears running down his face and Draco was just stood there not moving.  
“Draco, please say something.” Harry begged  
“What can I say Harry? That I’m happy for you? I can’t say that because it would be a lie. That I am angry? Well I am but no matter how angry I get it won’t change anything.”  
Harry knew that Draco was right but he just needed to know what Draco was feeling.   
Draco took a deep breath then reached forward and pulled a sobbing Harry into his arms “I guess we will have to make the most of the next two month then won’t we?” Draco said forcing a smile so as not to upset Harry any more than he already was.  
Harry smiled up at him “I do have some good news though. Dad is pregnant.”   
“That’s great news Harry.” Draco told him pulling him closer and resting his chin on Harry’s head breathing in the scent that was pure Harry.  
“No matter what happens I will always love you Harry Snape, so even if I am not your mate I will do anything to make you happy no matter how much it will hurt to see you with someone else.” He whispered.


	21. 21

Harry and Draco spent the remainder of the school term in Severus’ quarters and the start of the holidays going back and forth between Spinners End and Malfoy Manor. Draco refused to leave Harry’s side he had even taken to staying in Harry’s bed at night, not that Harry minded; he felt exactly the same and wanted to spend as much time as possible with Draco.   
Before either of them realised it was only two days before Harry’s birthday. They were both lying in Draco’s bed as they had spent the previous night at Malfoy Manor.  
“What do you want to do today?” Harry asked snuggling into Draco’s chest using it instead of a pillow.  
“I would love to just stay here in bed with you all day.”   
“Mmmmm. I like the sound of that.” Harry smiled.  
Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Harry pulling him further up the bed so he was lying in line with Draco. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Draco’s. Draco kissed him back deepening the kiss, he licked and nipped at Harry’s bottom lip seeking entrance. A wanton moan escaped Harry’s lips as he granted Draco access. Harry rolled over in Draco’s arms until he was lying on top of Draco pressing as much of his body against Draco as was possible causing Draco to moan. Draco moved his hands down Harry’s back and cupped his ass pulling him closer.   
Harry and Draco jumped apart when they heard a knocking on the door.  
“I swear to Merlin this had better be good.” Draco growled getting up to open the door as Harry chuckled.  
Draco opened the door to find Remus on the other side looking slightly flushed.  
“Errrm, yes. Severus is downstairs waiting for you both.” He stuttered  
“We will be down in a moment.” Draco said as he turned back into his room. “Your dad has the worst timing.”   
Harry laughed “You don’t need to tell me that.”   
They both went downstairs to find Severus, Remus and Lucius in Lucius’ study.   
Severus had decided to take them to Diagon Alley to do their school shopping slightly earlier than usual so as to avoid too many crowds. He was just going to take Harry but realised he didn’t want to be the one to separate the boys when it could be their last few days together.  
They spend the whole day in the Alley only stopping for a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. They then all went back to Spinners End where Severus prepared them their Evening meal. Afterwards Harry and Draco excused themselves to the library.   
Draco sat on one of the large armchairs and Harry settled on his knee with a book.  
“Read to me Draco.” Harry requested. He loved the sound of Draco’s voice.  
Draco read the book that Harry had passed him which happened to be ‘pride and prejudice’ which didn’t surprise Draco at all as he knew it was Harry’s favourite.   
Draco had only read the first seven chapters when he realised that harry had fallen asleep, so he put the book down and picked Harry up taking him to bed.   
The next day neither Harry nor Draco got dressed, they spent the whole day in their pyjamas either in the library or in Harry’s bedroom, they didn’t even go down for their meals instead Severus or Sirius took them up to them both.   
That night when Harry went to bed Draco went with him as usual but instead of getting into bed he started to get changed.   
“Where are you going Dray?” Harry asked him   
“I’m going home. It’s your birthday tomorrow Harry which means that at midnight tonight you will get your inheritance and your mate and I am so sorry but I don’t know if I can stand it if it isn’t me.” Draco told him trying to hide the tears running freely down his face.  
“Please don’t go Dray. I need you to stay with me, please.” Harry begged “Just for tonight. Or at least until I fall to sleep.”   
Draco sighed but gave in and got into Harry’s bed, he could never refuse Harry anything.   
Harry kissed Draco as soon as he lay on the bed and moving so as Harry could lie on top of him. Draco pulled him closer running his hands up and down Harry’s back underneath his top, but it wasn’t enough for Harry, he sat up just long enough to pull his top over his head before rolling over and pulling Draco with him until their positions were reversed and Draco was lying on top of Harry.   
“Make love to me Draco please.” Harry whispered   
Draco needed no more encouragement than that, at least if harry wasn’t his mate he will have had this time with him. He sat up pulling his own top off before removing both his and Harry’s trousers. Once they were both naked he lay back down pushing himself against Harry, rubbing their aching erections together, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Harry reached over to his bedside cabinet and handed Draco some lube. Without breaking the kiss Draco coated his fingers and slowly pushed one finger into Harry’s virgin hole. Harry squirmed a little at the uncomfortable feeling until Draco moved his finger and found Harry’s prostate, Harry thought that he would explode if Draco didn’t hurry up. Within no time at all Draco had stretched Harry as much as possible and Harry was becoming so impatient that he was fucking himself on Draco’s fingers.  
He moaned at the loss when Draco removed his fingers but stopped when he could feel the head of Draco’s cock against his opening. Draco pushed slowly inside Harry waiting for Harry to adjust before moving. Harry nodded once for Draco to move, Draco pulled out until only the head was left inside Harry then slammed back in hitting his prostate. Draco angled himself so that he would hit Harry’s prostate every time, it didn’t take long for Harry to start begging   
“Draco........harder..........faster.” He begged.   
Draco complied and seconds later Harry was cumming on his and Draco’s chests, his ass clamping around Draco’s cock milking his orgasm from him.   
Draco collapse on top of Harry before rolling over to reach for a tissue, he cleaned the cum of off himself then Harry. He laid down pulling Harry closer to him realising that Harry was already asleep. It was only moments later that Draco fell asleep as well.   
The next morning Draco was the first to wake up, he looked over at Harry and saw that even with his inheritance not much had changed except his hair had grown and his ears now pointed like other elves did. He gently brushed a stray lock of hair out if Harry’s face and tucked it behind his ear. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle as Harry scrunched up his nose as the hair tickled him.   
“I love you Harry.” Draco whispered getting out of the bed.   
He got dressed and made his way silently down the stairs. He was glad he made it without running into anyone because he just wanted to leave before Harry woke up and told him he wasn’t his mate. Then he went to the fireplace in the sitting room and flooed away with tears running down his face and a broken heart.


	22. 22

When Harry woke up he realised that something was wrong but he couldn’t quite work out what it was. It was then that he turned around expecting to find Draco laid there, but he wasn’t, he had gone. Harry jumped up and pulled on his pyjama bottoms and went to see if he was in the sitting room. When he got there though Draco wasn’t there, he was nowhere in the house, he had gone.   
“DAD??” Harry shouted running towards Severus’ bedroom  
Severus opened the door clearly having just woken up.  
“What is it Harry?” He asked seeing the tears running down Harry’s cheeks.  
“H....h...he’s gone.”   
Severus didn’t need to ask who had gone, he already knew who Harry meant, there was only one person that could possibly upset Harry that much by leaving.  
“It’s okay. I’m sure he had a reason to leave.” Severus said pulling Harry into a hug and rubbing his back trying to sooth him.   
By this time Sirius had heard everything that had been said and had joined them in the hallway.   
“How about we all get dressed and then we can floo over to Malfoy Manor and you can see Draco?”   
Harry nodded in agreement and ran to his room to get dressed. Five minutes later Harry, Severus and Sirius were falling out of the floo in Lucius’ study.  
“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!! YOU HAD BETTER GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND.” Harry shouted as soon as he left Lucius’ study.  
Lucius and Remus came out of the sitting room after hearing Harry shout, wondering what was going on.  
“What’s happened?” Remus asked   
“I will tell you what happened. What happened is he left me.” Harry said, his eyes shining with a mixture of emotions, anger, fear and sadness.   
Sometime while this was happening Draco had joined them and was stood slightly hiding behind Lucius who was holding Rose.  
“I told you I wasn’t going to stay Harry.” Draco said quietly.   
Harry spun around to face him “I asked you to stay. I told you that I felt in my heart that you would be my mate. I told you that even if you weren’t my mate that I would still love you. I asked you to trust me.”   
Draco looked away ashamed. “Am I your mate?” He whispered  
“Yes.” Harry told him  
Draco looked back at Harry smiling. He moved over until he was stood right next to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. For a moment Harry tensed before he wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and burying his face against his chest. Draco could feel his shirt starting to become wet with Harry’s tears. Harry was still angry but the elf in him was just so happy that his mate was with him that is was worth it.  
“I am so sorry I didn’t stay.”   
“So you should be” Harry muttered against Draco’s chest.  
Severus caught Remus’ eye and nodded towards the sitting room showing he thought they should leave Harry and Draco in private. Remus understood what he meant and took hold of Lucius’ hand gently dragging him through to the sitting room whilst Severus did the same with Sirius.   
“I really do love you Harry, I just didn’t want to stay and find out that I was not your mate and that you would have to leave me.” Draco explained.  
Harry looked up at Draco with his eyes all red and puffy from crying “Just never leave me like that again.”   
“I won’t. Next time I leave it will be because you have got fed up of having me around and so wanted some time away from me.” Draco joked  
“That will never happen.” Harry told him  
“Good.”


	23. 23

Chapter 23  
Severus, Lucius, Remus and Sirius went into the sitting room leaving Harry and Draco to talk in private. Sirius helped Severus to get comfortable on the sofa, which was very difficult now that he was four months pregnant yet so big anyone would think he was further. Remus put Rose in the playpen in the corner of the room, with some toys to occupy herself, before sitting on the chair across from Severus and Sirius but Lucius paced back and forth near the door.   
“Lucius get away from the door now and leave them alone before I curse your arse into next week.” Severus threatened.   
Lucius frowned at him but did as he said and instead started pacing between the sofa and chair. They were all silent for five minutes before Lucius’ pacing became too much for Remus, he grabbed Lucius’ waist the next time he past and pulled him down onto his knee.  
Lucius let out an indignant squeal when Remus grabbed him then scowled at him “What was that for?”  
“You were annoying me.” Remus answered simply.   
“What do you think is going on out there?” Sirius asked getting impatient   
Severus shrugged at him but gave no answer.   
Outside the door Harry and Draco were still stood in silence just enjoying hugging each other. Harry withdrew from Draco slightly and took hold of his hand dragging him towards the stairs.  
“Where are we going?” Draco asked him  
Harry shot him a cheeky grin “To get reacquainted.”  
Draco liked the sound of that so started running dragging Harry behind him causing Harry to laugh at how eager he was.   
They went back downstairs and into the sitting room an hour later looking a lot happier than either of them had for the past few weeks. When they got there they found Sirius and Remus playing a game of chess whilst Lucius and Severus sat glaring at each other.   
They walked past Severus and Lucius up to Remus and Sirius. Harry stood behind Sirius putting his arms around his neck and hugging him.   
Sirius turned to look at him smiling. “What was that for?”  
“Just because. So what happened with them two?”   
Sirius and Remus looked at each other and laughed   
“I think you should ask them.” Remus told him  
Draco and Harry shrugged and went back over to where Lucius and Severus were still glaring at each other.   
“So what’s wrong with you two?” Draco asked them  
“He turned my robes red.” Severus said accusingly pointing at Lucius  
“Well I wouldn’t have done if you hadn’t turned by hair green.” Lucius shot back before turning to Draco “He messed with my hair.” He said, his bottom lip quivering.  
“Stop trying to act all innocent Lucius it doesn’t work on me. You shouldn’t have called me fat should you?”   
“Oh you didn’t? Dad how could you call a pregnant man fat? You made Remus sleep on the sofa for three weeks when you thought he implied you were fat, and it wasn’t even the sofa in your suite it was the one in the library.” Draco said.   
Lucius put his head down refusing to look at anyone, he muttered something but no one heard what he said.   
“What was that Lucius?” Severus asked   
Lucius looked up and looked at Severus “I said I’m sorry.”  
Severus smiled at him “That’s ok Lucius.”   
By this point Remus and Sirius had finished their game and had joined the others over the other side of the room.   
“So does that mean you two are going to behave now?” Remus asked  
Lucius grinned at him them licked his lips seductively “Will you punish me if I don’t?”   
“DAD.” Draco cried out whilst covering his ears  
“No but if you be good I will reward you.” Remus answered.   
“There are some things that you never want to know about your Dad and step father.” Draco complained   
Harry laughed “How do you think your Dad got pregnant? A miracle?”  
Draco scowled at him “Yeah well your Dad and Papa have one on the way and you.” He answered back sending an evil grin at Harry.   
Instead of answering Draco he turned away from him and ignored him.   
They all sat around talking about anything that came to mind but after about half an hour Remus started getting distracted, Lucius was running his hand up and down Remus’ leg getting closer to his crotch each time. He did this for another five minutes before it became too much for Remus, he stood up pulling Lucius with him and dragged him out the room without stopping for any excuses.   
Severus and Sirius chuckled and decided to go home as Severus was starting to get tired.   
“Are you coming home with us or are you staying here tonight with Draco?” Sirius asked Harry.   
“I will stay here tonight but I will see you both tomorrow.”   
Severus and Sirius said their goodbyes and bid harry a happy birthday then headed to the floo and went home.   
“Does that mean that you have forgiven me?” Draco asked Harry  
“Well I don’t know about that. Maybe you can convince me though.” Harry said smiling.  
“Oh I think I can do that.”  
Draco moved over towards Harry before straddling his legs so he was sitting on his lap facing him, he leaned forwards to kiss Harry slipping his tongue into his mouth when he gasped, Harry didn’t even try to fight Draco for dominance he submitted to him and let him do as he likes. Draco moved away from his lips and started kissing, sucking and nipping his neck as he unbuttoned Harry’s shirt. He undid the last button and discarded it on the floor at the side of the sofa.   
“I think you have too many clothes on.” Harry said undoing the buttons on Draco’s shirt, he had only undone the first few when he became too impatient and pulled it over his head instead where it then joined Harry’s on the floor.   
Next both sets of hands started undoing trousers which were off quicker than the shirts had been. Draco got off of Harry’s lap and told him to lie on the sofa, and then he moved in between Harry’s legs. He grabbed his wand and cast a lubrication charm and a contraception charm that was needed now that Harry had come into his inheritance and could become pregnant.   
He gently prepared Harry then slid into him relishing the feel of being inside the love of his life knowing that he was his mate. It didn’t take long for their climaxes to built up and Harry was begging Draco for release, Draco sped up making sure to hit Harry’s prostate every time until he came, drawing Draco’s orgasm from him at the same time.   
They both lay on the sofa wrapped in each others arms feeling sated neither wanting to move but both knowing that they had to.   
They got dressed again and decided to go to Draco’s room and have a nap before dinner was ready.   
“So I am thinking that you have forgiven me now.” Draco said  
Harry smiled “definitely but if you feel the need to apologise again then feel free, I did very much enjoy it.”   
Draco chuckled “later.”


	24. 24

Chapter twenty four   
Lucius and Remus were sat in the dining room waiting for Harry and Draco to join them; they were already ten minutes late.   
“Where are they? I am so hungry.” Lucius whined   
Remus chuckled “I will go and see where they are.”   
Remus stood up and went up the stairs to Draco’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. No one answered so he knocked again. When no one answered the second time he opened the door just an inch and peered inside. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside. He looked over and saw Harry and Draco lying on the bed asleep. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw them, Harry moved slightly causing him to move away from Draco but even in his sleep Draco reached out for him pulling him close once again.   
Remus walked out the room and soundlessly closed the door before going back down to the dining room.   
“They are both asleep so I decided to leave them.” He told Lucius as he sat back down at the table. Dinner that evening was quiet with just the two of them but they found it a pleasant change, Draco and Harry were both asleep and Lucius had put Rose to bed early.   
The next morning Draco was the first to wake up as he was used to getting up early. Even though he was awake Draco decided to stay in bed. He lay there just watching Harry as he slept think how childlike and innocent he looked.   
He smiled and lent down placing a soft kiss on Harry’s nose. He chuckled when Harry scrunched his nose up and rolled over onto his side turning towards Draco. He lent down again but this time placed a kiss on Harry’s lips, Harry started responding even in his sleep so Draco deepened the kiss feeling Harry starting to wake up, his eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked away all traces of sleep all the while still responding to Draco’s kiss. When they had to part for breath Harry smiled up at Draco.  
“I could get used to being woken up like that.”  
“Good because I could get used to waking you up like that. Now we need to get up, we both missed dinner last night and I am starving.”   
They both got out of bed and half an hour later they were sat at the dining table with Remus, Lucius and Rose.   
“Good morning Lucius, Remus.” Harry said polity   
They both greeted him back and said good morning to Draco who had already started eating.   
When they had finished eating they went through to the sitting room. Harry was sat next to Draco who had Rose sat on his knee. They sat talking about what they had been doing over the holidays since they had last seen each other and making small talk. Suddenly Rose started crying, when Draco couldn’t calm her down he went to pass her to his dad but Harry intercepted him, he took Rose from Draco and laid her down in his arms gently rocking her until she calmed down and fell to sleep. Lucius and Remus watched them with a smile on their faces thinking how domestic they looked together, Harry with a baby in his arms and Draco with his arm around Harry watching the baby.   
Harry looked up at Remus and Lucius “I was wondering if maybe I could invite the twins over because I usually see them on my birthday but I didn’t this year and I promised them that I would tell them who my mate was as soon as I found out.”   
“I don’t see why not, why don’t you go upstairs now and write to them letting them know that they can come and visit this afternoon.” Lucius told him  
Harry thanked him before passing him Rose and going upstairs to let the twins know.   
The twins arrived just after midday through the floo.   
“Harry.....”  
“How are you.....”  
“on this fine day....”   
Draco stood watching them, even after all the time he had known them he still got confused when they spoke like that.  
Harry smiled at them “I am great thank you.”   
The twins pulled him into a hug then not wanting Draco to feel left out pulled him over to join them.   
“Well shall we go through to the sitting room? Dad has invited some more people so that we can celebrate Harry’s birthday properly even if it is a day late.” Draco told them  
They made their way through to the sitting room where they found Remus, Lucius, Rose, Severus, Sirius, McGonagall, Bill, Charlie and Tom.   
Harry heard someone gasp, he turned to find it was Tom, he was looking straight at the twins looking like he was about to eat them. They twins both looked up and over at Tom, they both gasped as well. Harry was really confused. Severus however knew exactly what had happened.  
“They are both Tom’s mates.” He whispered to Harry as a brief explanation.   
Tom seemed to run across the room, he then grabbed both the twins by an arm on the way past and dragged them out of the room with him.  
“Well we might as well start without them because I wouldn’t expect them back any time soon.” Sirius said smiling  
It was an hour later that Tom and the twins arrived back in the sitting room. By this time Sirius had been drinking and it turned out that he was not very good at holding his drink as he was already completely drunk.   
“You three look properly shagged.” He giggled. Fred an George both blushed but Tom seemed to look proud of the fact people had noticed.   
Severus just shook his head and pulled Sirius out of the way into a secluded corner before he could say anything else.   
Harry went over to the twins and dragged them over toward where he and Draco had been sitting.   
“So seems you guys had fun if that love bite on George’s neck is anything to go by.” Harry smirked  
George brought his hand up to his neck to try and cover the purple mark that had formed there. Charlie walked over to join them and sat on the arm of the chair that Harry and Draco were sat on.  
“So that now make it three of my little brother to have mates now, even if only two of them are blood, and I know that I could not be happier for you.” He said raising his glass as if he had just made a toast.   
“I’ve just realised something, after all that teasing and tormenting I got from you two when you found out that I had a mate it turns out that now so do you two.” Harry said smiling “I love karma.”


	25. 25

Chapter twenty five   
After the party had finished Lucius offered for everyone to stay at the Manor for the night instead of going home, he had the house elves prepare rooms for everyone and to make sure that Tom had his usual room and he twins got the one next door as he got the feeling they would not be using their own room anyway.   
Lucius, Remus, Severus, Sirius, McGonagall and Tom decided to go to Lucius’ study to give the younger ones some time to themselves, on the way Lucius took Rose upstairs to bed and made sure the monitoring charms were all in place so they would know if she needed him.  
In the sitting room Harry and Draco were sharing a chair, Fred was sat on the other chair with George on his knee, Neville had the final chair and Bill and Charlie were sharing the sofa.   
“You know I just realised who’s not here.” Harry said   
“Who’s that?” Draco asked as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.   
“Pansy and Blaise.”  
“I didn’t think you would want them here with having your other friends here.”   
“Of course I want them here; they are my friends as well as yours.”  
“It is still early enough to invite them over to spend the night if you want”  
When Harry said that he would like it if they were invited Draco went to write to them and then went to tell his Dad so he knew to expect them.   
“You have got him trained well Harry, what’s your secret?” Charlie laughed  
Harry smiled “I just know a lot of secrets and have some very good blackmail.”   
Blaise and Pansy arrived ten minutes later, both of them surprised that Harry had invited them.  
Draco sat back in the chair with Harry while Blaise and Pansy sat on the floor leaning against the side of the sofa.  
“So what’s been going on around here with out us?” Blaise asked   
“Not a lot. Unless of course you include Tom finding his mate or as it happens to be mates.” Harry told him looking pointedly at George and Fred.  
Blaise and Pansy turned to see who he was looking at “No way.” Pansy whispered, of all the people it could have been she would never have suspected the Weasley twins.  
“Oh yes” Harry smiled “They walked into the room, their scent hit Tom, then ten minutes later he had them both in bed.”   
George was blushing so much that he almost matched the colour of his hair and Fred was glaring daggers at Harry so much that if looks actually could kill Harry would have been slaughtered.   
After catching up Charlie suggested they play a game.   
“Ok well what shall we play?”  
“How about truth or dare?” Bill said  
The rest agreed and since Bill suggested it he got to go first  
“Hmmmm, Harry truth or dare?”   
Harry looked at him suspiciously “Truth.”  
Bill smiled at him causing Harry’s suspicions to increase “is it true that you tricked your parents into the room of requirements to make up and then caught them at it.”   
Harry blushed and Draco laughed “Not quite, they weren’t having sex, but I did see move of my dad than I ever wanted to.”  
This caused everyone to laugh and Harry to blush even more.   
“Right my turn, Pansy”  
She chose dare “I dare you to kiss the person you find most attractive in this room.”   
What he wasn’t expecting from that was for him to be the one she kissed. Pansy sat back down and turned back to the circle of people.  
Pansy chose Blaise next who decided on truth  
“Since you find it amusing to see who I find the hottest let’s ask who do you find the hottest in this room?”  
Blaise mumbled something that none of them could understand.   
“I’m sorry Blaise we didn’t quite hear that.” Pansy said grinning, already knowing the answer.  
“Charlie.” Blaise said looking at the floor the whole time   
Charlie looked shocked but smiled at Blaise looking quite pleased with the answer.   
They carried on playing for a little while when it Bill picked Charlie, he chose dare so Bill decided to copy Pansy’s earlier dare.  
“You have to snog the person in here who you like most.”   
Charlie shrugged before making his way over to Blaise “I think you’re the hottest in here too.” He whispered before leaning down to kiss Blaise, Blaise responded to the kiss and moaned when Charlie ran his tongue across his bottom lip asking for access. Charlie leant further down into Blaise until he was lying on top of him.   
Bill cleared his throat to get their attention before it went any further and they had a show they would rather not see.   
Charlie sat up grinning and instead of going back to his original seat he sat on the floor and pulled Blaise to sit on his knee. Blaise blushed but made no move to get away.   
They carried on playing until half past one the next morning when they all decided that they had had enough and went to bed.   
Harry and Draco got into bed and Harry moved to lay with his head on Draco’s chest which was how he always lay when with Draco because he found it soothing to listen to his heartbeat.   
“Do we have any friends that aren’t gay?” Harry asked Draco.  
Draco smiled “There are a few just not many, Pansy isn’t gay she definitely likes the boys. Probably why she managed to stay friends with me and Blaise, it gave us someone to admire men with, at least until I met you anyway.”   
Harry chuckled “I don’t mind I quite like having more people that I can take with me when I go out to see all those gorgeous males.” He joked  
Draco growled “You had better not.”   
“Don’t worry, you’re all I want.”   
“Good because you’re all I want and I don’t care who knows it, I want the whole world to know that I love Harry Snape and he is all mine.”


	26. 26

Chapter twenty six  
Harry, Sirius and Severus stayed at Malfoy Manor for the rest of the holidays whilst Tom and the twins stayed at Spinner’s End, since mates are not meant to be separated for the first two weeks for long periods of time.   
Finally it was time for them to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They had arranged to meet Tom and the twins at the Leaky Cauldron and then they would all go shopping together, Harry and Draco needed to get things for their sixth year and Fred ad George needed things for their seventh. They decided that they would floo to the Leaky Cauldron because it would be easier that apperating them all.   
“I will go first then Harry can follow.” Draco said  
Harry looked at him “Why can’t I go first?”  
“Because you fall out at the other side and need someone to catch you.”   
“It is not my fault that it makes me dizzy” Harry pouted  
Draco smiled and stepped into the floo and called out his destination. He stepped out the other side and made sure to stay close enough to catch Harry when he got there. A few moments later Harry appeared and fell straight out into Draco’s arms.   
“I told you that you needed someone to catch you.” Draco smiled down at Harry.  
Harry smiled back up at him “Will you catch me every time?”   
“Always.” He whispered   
They stood over to the side of the floo and waited for the others to arrive. Five minutes later they were all there and Tom, Fred and George had just walked through the door.   
“Well shall we go?” Lucius asked.   
“I think we should, the sooner we get started the sooner we can go. “ Tom answered   
They went through the pub and into Diagon Alley. They decided that they would get the books first then go and get any parchment, new quills and ink that they needed. After they had got all of that they went to Madam Malkin’s to get new robes.  
“But Draco I don’t need or want any new clothes.” Harry whinged  
“Yes you do, I have seen what you call clothes and now that you are my mate you will dress in suitable clothes befitting of a Malfoy.” Draco said sounding every bit the snobby pureblood.   
“Dad, tell him to leave me alone.” Harry whined   
Severus just shook his head “You’re on your own in this one”  
“Don’t be such a spoil sport Harry. I want to try clothes on so you should too.” Lucius said. He seemed to be the only one apart from Draco that actually enjoyed shopping and he was jumping around like a hyperactive child.   
Harry decided that it would be easier to just let Draco use him as a life sized doll that try to reason with him, he was ruthless when it came to clothes and he was even worse when he had Lucius on his side.   
“Fine then, lets get this over with.” Harry sighed   
“There I knew you would agree in the end.” Draco said smugly.   
An hour and a half later they finally left Madam Malkin’s after getting Harry a totally new wardrobe. He now had robes in green, dark blue, black and grey, as well as trousers to match and two dress shirts in each colour red, green, blue, black, white and a darker blue.   
They decided after that they were going to go to Owl Euphorium for some owl treats and then they were allowed to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies as their treat and then go back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner before they went home.   
They were all stood at the floo about to go home when Lucius asked Tom, Fred and George if they wanted to go back to Malfoy Manor with them   
“No we will go back thanks we have a whole day of fun to catch up on.” Tom answered with a suggestive smirk.   
“Ohhh that sounds fun. Can we have the same kind of fun when we get home?” Lucius asked Remus whilst jumping up and down with excitement.   
“And who exactly will look after Rose?”   
“Severus will do it.” Lucius said  
“Severus would like to at least be asked.” Severus said  
Whilst the little argument went back and forth Tom, Fred and George went past them and flooed back to Spinner’s End.   
“Fine I will look after your daughter so that you and the wolf can practise for the next one.” Severus finally agreed  
“Yay. Thank you Severus.” Lucius squealed jumping on Severus and hugging him.  
Finally they all managed to floo back to Malfoy Manor. Lucius passed Rose to Severus and grabbed Remus’ arm dragging him up the stairs as soon as they all arrived.   
Draco held on to Harry’s hand and started pulling him towards the stairs  
“Where do you think you are going?” Sirius asked   
“Everyone else has gone to catch up and have fun so why shouldn’t we?” Draco answered pulling Harry further up the stairs.   
“That is my son Malfoy. You leave him alone. As far as I am concerned he is still and will always be a virgin.” Sirius growled   
“Oh trust me he’s not.” Draco smirked  
Sirius growled and leapt towards Draco. Draco ran up the stairs and to his room dragging Harry with him and Sirius chasing them. He almost caught up with them just as they got to Draco’s room but Draco slammed the door and spelled it shut just before Sirius got there.   
Sirius gave up and went back down stairs to the sitting room where Severus was sat on the sofa with Rose in the cot next to him.   
Sirius sat on the sofa next to him and curled up with his head on Severus’ lap all the while pouting.   
“What is wrong with you now?” Severus asked running his fingers through Sirius’ hair.  
“He’s shagging our son up there.” He whined.  
Severus just smiled, he couldn’t believe how quickly his son was growing up when it seemed like his husband was going to be a teenager forever.


	27. 27

Chapter twenty seven   
School started back and Severus was now almost six months pregnant and was really starting to get fed up with it. He was supposed to be going back to Hogwarts the next day as it was only two days before the children arrived back but because he was pregnant he could no longer be around potions so Lucius was taking over his class until after the birth. With Severus being a light elf his pregnancy would last for 8 months whereas if he had been a dark elf it would have only been 6 months. Since Sirius’ name had been cleared and he was no longer thought of as a murderer he was going to be teaching DADA until the baby came and Severus went back to work then he would look after the baby and Remus would teach DADA while Lucius looked after Rose.   
Lucius and Sirius were getting ready to floo to Hogwarts to finish any last minute things for class and they had to be there for a staff meeting that headmistress McGonagall had called. They were to leave at eleven o’clock and it was already half past ten yet Sirius was still running around getting ready.   
Finally Sirius was ready at a quarter to eleven giving him fifteen minutes to join the others in the sitting room before going.   
“I have some good news for you all.” Lucius announced “I have been talking to the minister and a lot of the aurors and by letting them see my memories and some other proof I have I have managed to convince them that Dumbledore was a total loon. So by doing that it has now been made know to the whole of the wizarding world that Tom is innocent.” He finished with a smile.  
Tom looked shocked, he had not expected anyone to believe that he was innocent; Dumbledore had made it all so convincing he thought that he would have to spend the rest of his life in hiding.  
“And” Lucius continued “I have also cleared it with the headmistress and for the next year you are allowed to stay at Hogwarts with your mates, so long as you do actually let them out of the room and go to class, it is their last year after all.”  
Fred and George let out a cheer at the news, they had been considering not going back to Hogwarts so as they could stay with Tom.   
“Well any more good news now will have to wait Lucius we need to go if we are going to be there on time.” Sirius said.   
Lucius and Sirius said their goodbyes and flooed to Hogwarts. Severus and Remus went back into the sitting room whilst Tom and the twins went back to the bedroom they were using and Harry and Draco went to the library.   
Draco sat on the sofa in the middle of the library reading a book on Ancient Runes whilst Harry wondered around the many shelves looking for something to interest him. He couldn’t find anything that he wanted to read so instead he went and straddled Draco’s legs and sat there watching him read.   
Draco looked at Harry over the top of his book at Harry “What are you doing?” He asked   
“I’m bored.” Harry whined.   
“Well find something to do then.” Draco told him then went back to reading his book.  
Harry stayed sat on his knee and pouted, then he grinned he knew just the thing that would stop him being bored. He moved forwards closer to Draco making sure to rub up against Draco then lent forwards kissing and nibbling his way up and down Draco’s neck.   
Draco was doing his best to ignore him but Harry could feel him getting hard. Harry continued his ministrations on Draco neck and started rubbing against him again and moved one hand so it was under Draco’s shirt and he was playing with his nipples making them hard as well.   
Draco couldn’t take it any more he threw his book onto the table next to the sofa and put his arms around Harry pulling him even closer causing Harry and Draco to let out a moan.   
Draco pulled Harry’s shirt off and then Harry did the same to Draco.   
When that was done Draco flipped them over so that Harry was laid on the sofa with his legs around Draco’s waist and Draco was on top of him.  
“You still bored?” Draco asked with a smirk  
Harry looked up at him smirking back “No but if you don’t start doing something then I am going to go and find someone who will.”   
Draco growled then started kissing his way down Harry’s chest and moved his hand to undo Harry’s trousers. He released Harry’s erection from its tight confined and moved down swallowing it all in one. Harry let out a loud moan as he hadn’t expected it.   
It didn’t take long before Harry was on the edge and just about to cum.   
“Oh sweet Merlin. Do you two not know what a bedroom is for?” They heard from the door.  
They both turned blushing when they realised that it was Severus at the door.  
Harry pulled his trousers back up and they both tried to make them selves more presentable.   
“Do you both think that you could do that where I will not walk in on you in the future? As happy as I am for you I would rather know the least possible about my sons sex life” Was all he said before walking out and going back to the sitting room.   
Harry and Draco decide to take Severus’ advice and went up to their bedroom to finish what they had started. They stayed there all day and had their meals sent up by a house elf.   
The next morning they were all leaving for Hogwarts. They would all floo to the station and then Harry, Draco and the Twins would go on the train whilst Severus, Tom and Remus with Rose would apperate to Hogsmeade.   
When they got to the station they met with Blaise and Pansy and they all went to find a compartment on the train together. The train journey was rather uneventful they just spent the time catching up on what had happened since they had last seen each other.   
Harry sighed “I can’t believe we still have two years left here. I didn’t want to come back this year, it is so much more fun at home.”   
“We only have one year left and if it wasn’t for the fact Tom is allowed to be at school we were not going to come back.” Fred told him “But you still have all your family with you at school no matter how disfunctional they are.”   
“I suppose you’re right, but just to let you know you just happen to be the most dysfunctional of my family.” Harry smiled  
Fred threw one of his Bertie Botts at him but missed and hit Draco instead. This started a food fight between them all and Harry couldn’t help but think that if he had all his family with him then this year couldn’t be too bad.


	28. 28

Chapter twenty eight  
The train pulled up at Hogsmead station at 6 o'clock that evening. Harry, Draco, the twins, Blaise and Pansy got off the train and got in the nearest carriage. It was a squeeze for them all to fit in so Harry sat on Draco's knee and George sat on Fred's knee. The journey up to Hogwarts took ten minutes which was spent with Harry and Draco making out, Pansy and George talking about charms and Fred and Blaise talking about Quidditch. When the carriage stopped they got out and made their way towards the entrance but were stopped by three people blocking their way.  
"Move out of the way Ron." Fred said.  
"And why should we move so that freaks like you can all get into Hogwarts, you give the place a bad name." Sneered Ginny.  
All the while Hermione stood in silence but had the same look of disgust on her face as the other two did.  
Blaise pushed Ron out of the way while Pansy moved Ginny and Hermione then the twins led the way through with Draco and Harry following. They almost made it to the doors when  
"Sectumsempra ."  
Harry moved quickly to stand in front of Draco while at the same time Fred did the same with George. In a matter of seconds it was all over, Harry and Fred were on the floor blood pouring from Harry's stomach and from Fred's chest. Draco was leaning over Harry with tears running down his face, trying to stop the bleeding whilst George just stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Blaise ran inside and shouted for Professor Snape, he ran outside after Blaise with Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Tom following close behind, Severus nearly cried at the sight he was met with. He hurried down the few steps to Harry and Lucius ran to help Fred. Tom didn't know what to do to help so he decided to try and comfort George.  
"Sirius, Remus. I need you two to go back inside, taking those three with you," He said sneering and pointing at Ron, Hermione and Ginny "and I need you to tell Minerva what happened and help her with all the kids then as soon as the kids are all in their common rooms then come straight up to the infirmary."  
Severus then turned to Draco and tried to get him to let go of Harry.  
"Draco." He said softly "I need you to let go of Harry now." Draco shook his head and held on to Harry tighter "Look I know you're scared, so am I but we need to get him up to the infirmary now."  
Draco finally let go of Harry, Severus used his wand to levitate Harry as gently as possible whilst Lucius did the same with Fred.  
"Blaise can you run up to the hospital wing in front of us and let Poppy know we are on our way and tell her what happened?" Lucius asked him.  
Blaise nodded and took off at a run.  
They arrived up in the hospital wing in record time and had Harry and Fred laid on beds next to each other. Neither George nor Draco had said a word since it had happened, they were both crying silent tears but that was all.  
Madam Pomfrey healed the cut on Harry's stomach and the one on Fred's chest with a few charms and a potion, but they were both still unconscious.  
She ran a quick diagnostic spell over Fred which came back clear, then she did the same to Harry, she had a puzzled look on her face when she saw the results.  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked seeing the look on her face.  
"I can't tell you until I have spoken to Harry. I'm sorry but you will have to wait until he wakes up." She said before walking away from them and into her office.  
Severus sat on one of the chairs next to Harry's bed and Lucius sat on another, Draco was still stood in the exact same spot as he had been stood when they first entered. Lucius stood back up and guided Draco to the chair closest to the top of Harry's bed.  
"It's my fault." Draco whispered "It's my fault he is here; it should be me lying in that bed not Harry."  
"It's not your fault Draco." Severus told him  
"Yes it is. Harry moved in front of me, that's why the curse hit him. They were aiming for me."  
"You can't blame yourself Draco, we all know what Harry is like, he would rather die than see you hurt."  
Draco didn't reply he just sat watching Harry and stroking his hand. Severus watched Tom and George sat at the side of Fred's bed. Tom was sat on the chair and George was sat on his knee with his head buried in Tom's chest, Severus could tell he was crying because he could see his shoulders shaking.  
Half an hour later Remus and Sirius rushed into the hospital wing, panting for breath showing that they must have ran all the way there. Remus went and stood behind Lucius putting his arms around him in comfort. Sirius pulled Severus up from the chair and sat there in his place before pulling Severus onto his knee; he wrapped his arms around him and held him close in comfort.  
They all stayed sat in silence, none of them knowing quite how long it had been when they heard a soft muttering. They all looked up and saw that Fred had woken up.  
George leapt off of Tom's knee and onto the bed next to Fred hugging him so tight it was making it hard to breath.  
"George sweetie, I think you may need to let go before you suffocate him." Tom told him  
George loosened his grip but refused to let go, instead he moved so that he was lying on the bed next to Fred with his arm around his waist.  
Fred asked what had happened, he couldn't remember anything after moving in front of George to block the spell from hitting him. Tom explained everything that had happened from that point up until he woke up.  
"I would do it over again if I had to. I will protect you no matter what, now more than ever." Fred told George while softly stroking his hair.  
Everyone else looked up at them.  
"Why is now so special?" Remus asked.  
"He's one month pregnant." Tom told them proudly.  
They all congratulated them and then went back to sitting and waiting for Harry to wake up.  
It was almost the middle of the night and everyone but Draco had fallen to sleep, Draco was still sat next to Harry stroking his hand and he was muttering to him softly telling him that he needed to wake up.  
"Dray?"  
Draco looked up to Harry's face and saw his eyes fluttering open.  
"Come on baby, open those beautiful green eyes of yours." Draco told him  
Harry fully opened his eyes and looked directly at Draco.  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco shouted causing everyone else to jerk awake.  
Madam Pomfrey ran through from her office to see what was happening.  
"Harry is awake." Draco told her.  
"Well Mr Snape, this is early in the year even for you to be visiting, I hope you don't plan on making this a regular thing." She chuckled "Now whilst you were unconscious I ran a diagnostic spell and there was one thing that came back on it that I need to talk to you about. So I can either tell everyone to leave and tell you in private or they can stay, it is entirely up to you."  
"They can stay, I would tell them anyway." Harry told her  
"Ok. Well Harry it turns out that you are a month pregnant."  
"Oh Merlin. How did this happen?" Draco asked  
"Well Draco, when two people love each other very much..." Lucius said smiling  
"I don't mean that." Draco interrupted. "We were careful."  
Harry looked over to Tom "You said that it was possible to get pregnant after I came into my inheritance, what about the night before?"  
Tom thought about it for a minute "It shouldn't be possible, but then again we all know things aren't usually normal where you're involved"  
"Wait, the curse. did it hurt the baby?" Harry asked frantically.  
Madam Pomfrey assured Harry that the baby was fine and that the baby was the reason that it took so long for Harry to wake up, he was feeding his magic to the baby to keep it safe so it took a while for the magic to help Harry.  
"So the baby was conceived the night before my birthday." Harry concluded. "I'm pregnant." He whispered almost to himself while smiling and put his hands to his stomach.  
"Guess what Harry. So am I, I'm also a month along" George told him  
Harry and George sat talking about pregnancy and babies with the others joining in every so often except Draco who was sat quietly.  
"Is everything ok Draco?" Harry asked him, worried that he may not want the baby.  
Harry didn't know what he would do if Draco decided that he didn't want a baby, all Harry had ever wanted was a big family with a few children of his own, he was even more excited by the prospect of children when he found out that it would be him carrying the children.  
"I'm going to be a dad." Draco said, a small smile creeping onto his face which then turned into an all out smile.


	29. 29

Chapter twenty nine  
Harry and Fred were kept in the infirmary overnight just to make sure there were no side effects to the spell, but once they were given the all clear they left as quickly as they could.   
“Where are we going?” Harry asked when he realised they were not going to Gryffindor common room, Slytherin common room or Severus’ room.   
“Since you are mated you get to have your own room,” Severus explained “And because you and George are both pregnant we have given you room on the same floor as the hospital wing.”  
They arrived at a portrait of a dragon.   
“These are Draco and Harry’s rooms.” Lucius said giving the password and leading them all inside.   
The sitting room was very similar to the Slytherin common room, there was two chairs and three sofas all facing the fireplace and a rug on the floor in front of it and a small table in between two of the sofas. There was a small kitchen and a large bathroom and two bedrooms as well. The sitting room was decorated in browns and neutral colours whilst the bathroom was done in blacks and silvers and the bedroom was in greens and blues.   
“It’s great thank you.” Harry said smiling  
They all left Harry and Draco to unpack their trunks and get settled in whilst the others went to show Tom and the twins to their new rooms.   
After Harry and Draco had finished unpacking they sat together on one of the sofas, Harry leaning against Draco with his feet curled underneath him. Harry started to stand up but Draco pulled him back down.   
“Draco” Harry whined “I want to go and get some food.”   
“You can stay here; I will go and make you some food.”   
Draco stood up and went to the kitchen. Harry laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Fifteen minutes later Draco walked back in with a tray of food for Harry, he put the tray on the table and gently shook Harry awake.  
“Babe, I made you some soup.” He told him softly.  
Harry sat up and Draco passed him the tray with a bread roll, bowl of soup and a bowl of fruit on it. Harry ate all the soup and the bread roll then Draco passed him the bowl of fruit and took the tray away.   
“That was really nice Draco, thank you. Where did you get it from?” Harry asked  
Draco muttered something that Harry could not quite hear.  
“What was that Draco?”   
“I said, I made it myself. I taught myself how to cook, it is actually a lot like potions.” Draco told him.   
“I never knew that. Maybe now I will make you cook for me more often.” Harry smiled   
They spent the rest of the night just sitting on the sofa discussing the baby, they even started thinking about names for both boys and girls.   
The next morning classes started so Harry and Draco went down to the great hall for breakfast so as to get their new timetables, they had both took the same subjects and since Harry was in Slytherin they would have all of their lessons together.   
Lucius was acting head of Slytherin whilst Sirius was acting head of Gryffindor until Severus and Remus went back to working. Lucius walked up the Slytherin table giving out the timetables.   
“How are you and my gorgeous grandchild?” He asked Harry when he reached Harry and Draco.   
“We are both fine.” Harry told him smiling “And you don’t know they are going to be gorgeous.”   
“Of course I do, you two are the parents so how could it not be, and also I am one of its grandparents, how could it not be stunning when related to me.” He replied smugly   
He passed them their timetables then moved on before either of them could say anything else.   
Blaise and Pansy joined them not long after and sat down on the other side of the table.   
“So have you two heard the news?” Blaise asked, piling his plate with food  
Harry and Draco shook their heads   
“Weasel, weaslette and Granger have all been expelled and if they do anything else wrong then they will be arrested.” Blaise told them happily.   
“Good.” Draco said. “And we also have some news for you, this is really good news.”   
He looked at Harry and Harry decided to tell them “I’m pregnant.”   
Blaise and Pansy looked shocked before Pansy let out a shrill squeal causing Harry and Draco to cringe and Blaise to cover his ears.  
“I am so happy for you guys.” She said “Does this mean I get to be Aunt Pansy?”   
“Congratulations, and if she gets to be Aunt Pansy I want to be Uncle Blaise.” Blaise told them   
Pansy, Blaise, Harry and Draco all had Care of Magical Creatures first so they headed down to the stables. They knew they would be the first students to be there but they expected Hagrid to be there when they arrived. Instead they found someone else there.  
“Surprise”  
Now it was Blaise’s turn to squeal, not that he would ever admit that he did.   
Charlie was stood there in front of the stables leaning casually against one of the walls. Blaise ran over to him and leapt into Charlie’s open arms wrapping his legs around his waist so Charlie was holding him up.   
“What are you doing here?” Blaise asked him, still smiling broadly  
“Well Hagrid decided that he would prefer to just be the groundskeeper so I’m your new Care of Magical Creatures professor.”   
Blaise beamed and leaned down to kiss Charlie.


	30. 30

Chapter thirty   
Blaise was still grinning when the rest of the class arrived but he had managed to detangle himself from Charlie. The lesson was over relatively fast in Harry’s opinion but by the end he was pretty sure that Blaise had been paying so much attention to who was talking he had took no notice of what had been said.   
“You are so going to fail this class if you don’t pay attention to what is being said instead of daydreaming.” Harry said teasingly to Blaise.  
Draco chuckled wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling him out of the way just as Blaise moved to hit Harry’s arm.   
“I am sure I can find some way to bribe the teacher” He smirked back  
They watched as the rest of the class made their way back up to the castle for lunch. Charlie had finished putting away all the equipment and went over to join them.  
“Do you guys want to come up to my rooms for lunch?” Charlie asked them  
Blaise answered before Harry or Draco had a chance and started dragging Charlie up to the castle. Charlie grabbed Draco’s arm on the way past causing him to be dragged along with him and then Draco did the same with Harry.   
It turned out that Charlie’s room was in the same corridor as Harry and Draco’s rooms were. When they got to Charlie’s room they went inside and sat down, the lay out was the same as in Harry and Draco’s.   
Charlie called a house elf and asked for some sandwiches and pumpkin juice for them which they gladly bough for them. They sat and ate then spent the remained of lunch break catching up, Harry Was sat on the sofa next to Draco using Draco’s shoulder as his pillow and Blaise was sat on Charlie’s knee who was sat in the chair opposite them.   
After that first day Blaise joined Charlie everyday for lunch and Harry and Draco joined them once a week.   
Finally Harry had reached his third month of pregnancy and could find out the sex of the baby, George was supposed to have been going for his scan the day before but asked Madam Pomfry to postpone it so that he and Harry could find out together.   
Harry and George lay on beds next to each other with family and friends stood on the outside of the beds.   
“Now who would like to go first?” Madam Pomfrey asked  
“Let George go first, he was supposed to find out yesterday anyway.” Harry told her.   
Madam Pomfrey cast the spell and there was a green glow.  
“Well Mr Weasley you are having one of each, you are going to have twins.”   
George was shocked but it seemed Tom was even more shocked because as soon as Madam Pomfrey had finished talking he promptly passed out causing the other occupants in the room to laugh.   
Madam Pomfrey raised her wand to revive him but George stopped her  
“Leave him there for a while, it serves him right.” He explained making Fred chuckle and agree.  
Madam Pomfrey moved over to Harry next and cast the spell which glowed blue.  
“We’re having a son Dray.” Harry said letting the tears of happiness fall.   
Everyone went around congratulating Harry and George when Tom finally got back up and he stayed stood next to the bed but moved so that he was close enough to hold George and Fred’s hands. Madam Pomfrey went to her office and left them alone to talk.   
“What’s wrong Dad?” Harry asked seeing the look of shock on his Dad’s face  
Severus looked up at Harry “My waters have just broke.” He said almost as if he was in shock  
The next sound heard was a soft thud as Tom once again fainted and fell to the floor.   
“How could anyone ever actually believe that he was meant to be the dark lord?” Remus asked chuckling as he helped Sirius move Severus over to a bed whilst Lucius went to fetch Madam Pomfrey.   
Madam Pomfrey told everyone to wait outside except for Sirius who was allowed to stay with Severus.   
It was half an hour later when they heard a shout come from in the infirmary   
“YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN YOU DAMN MUTT!!”   
Everyone outside the infirmary laughed knowing that Severus would take back everything he had said when he was in less pain and had his baby in his arms.  
It was finally five hours later when Madam Pomfrey told them all that Severus and he baby were both doing well and they could go in as soon as Severus had finished feeding the new baby. They were all eager to get in there and find out what he had had because Severus and Sirius had agreed they did not want to know the gender.   
When they were let in Harry went first and walked over to join his Dad and Papa, it was still impossible to know what gender the baby was as they had used a white blanket instead of pink or blue.   
Harry was half way in the infirmary when they noticed everyone on their way in. Harry was so happy, he had never seen his dad and papa so content.  
Sirius motioned Harry over “Come and meet you new baby......”


	31. 31

Chapter thirty one   
“Come and meet your new baby brother.”   
Harry went over and stood next to Severus looking down at his new baby brother.  
“He’s gorgeous dad, but then again with me as his brother what more can you expect.” Harry said laughing.  
“That definitely comes from my side of the family” Sirius said smugly   
Severus chuckled “Darling the only thing from your side of the family is being big headed, vain and a trouble maker”   
Sirius looked at Severus and pouted trying to look innocent causing everyone in the room to laugh.   
“So what have you named my new little brother?” Harry asked   
“It took a while to agree on one but we finally found one we both liked. We decided on Samual Regulus Black.” Severus told him, then he looked back down at the baby that had just opened his eyes “Look Sammy, that’s your big brother. Would you like to hold him?” He asked looking back at Harry.   
Harry nodded and sat on the bed next to his dad, he looked down at his new little brother and he could honestly say there were very few times he had felt as happy as he did at that moment, he jus could not wait until it was his baby he was holding and not just his brother.   
“So who are you going to have as godparents?” Lucius asked  
“We thought that since you and Remus are Harry’s godparents that we would ask Harry and Draco.” Sirius replied   
Draco was shocked; he never thought they would even consider him to be godfather to their son  
“I would be honoured to.” Draco said, Harry beamed up at them nodding in agreement.   
Sammy looked a lot like Harry had when he was born, he had a lot of jet black hair even when born and they both had the same emerald green eyes that Severus’ aunt had. Severus had always loved that colour, it always reminded him of his aunt.   
Severus started to grow tired but didn’t want everyone to leave so he just laid back against his pillows and closed his eyes listening to the others talk. Ten minutes later Remus suggested that they leave and visited the next day when Sammy and Severus were back in their own quarters.   
Harry and Draco went back to their own rooms and Harry went straight to the sofa to lay down. Draco lifted Harry’s head and sat down before placing it back on his knee.   
“Do you have any name suggestions for our little one?” Draco asked softly while stoking Harry’s hair.   
“I haven’t thought about it yet, how about you?”   
“No I think we should choose a few names though so we have a choice of which will suit him best when he gets here.”   
“I like that idea,” Harry told Draco smiling up at him “When did you get clever.” He teased  
“I’ve always been clever” Draco said pouting causing Harry to laugh.  
“Dray, could you please put the fire on and fetch me a blanket, I’m rather cold.”  
Draco got up and went to their bedroom and fetched the blanket from the end of their bed and draped it over Harry then moved over to the fire place and lit the fire before going back to the sofa and laying down with Harry under the blanket.  
They stayed like that until Harry fell asleep, then Draco carefully picked him up and carried him through to their bedroom and they went to bed.   
The next month past rather uneventfully, Blaise was still seeing Charlie, Severus and Sirius were getting used to having a baby and Harry and George both seemed to have gained a lot of weight which now made them both healthier for carrying the babies as they had both been told they needed to put on more weight. George spent a lot of the time now complaining that he looked like a hippogriff because he had put on much more weight than Harry since he was carrying twins where as Harry only had one.   
One morning they were just about to leave when Tom, George and Fred knocked on the door to walk with them. They walked down to the great hall together and all sat at the Gryffindor table.  
“So George have you thought of any names yet?” Harry asked  
“There are a few we had all agreed on for our little boy but none yet for little baby girl.”   
While George and Harry sat discussing baby names Draco was asking for Fred’s help for a surprise for Harry.  
“So do you think you could help me arrange it for next weekend?” Draco asked him  
“Of course I can but if it is going to be next weekend we will need to go to Hogsmeade today or tomorrow for the things we will need.”   
Draco turned to Harry “Harry? Would you mind if you and George could do something today to keep yourselves entertained while me and Fred go to Hogsmeade for some potions ingredients?”  
George looked at Fred as if he was mad “Why would you be going for potion ingredients you hate potions”  
“You know how we have been making the test produce for a shop and some of them are not working how we wanted?” George nodded “Well I thought that since Draco is really good at potions that he could help me.”   
George considered it a moment and Draco and Fred both held their breath hoping they would both believe them. “Okay then but don’t be too long.”   
After breakfast Fred and Draco went straight to Hogsmeade leaving George and Harry to wonder how they would spend the day.   
They walked out of the great hall and Mrs Norris jumped out from around the corner at them, so Harry picked her up and asked George what they should do with her to keep her out their way. In the end they ended up putting her in one of the suits of armour.   
After they had disposed of Mrs Norris they finally decided that they would go down to the lake and then have a picnic down there for lunch. They found a quiet secluded spot under a tree near the lake where they could see the gates so they could invite Draco and Fred to join them when they got back and laid out the blanket they had to sit on the George cast a warming charm around them so they could stay out as long as they wanted to without becoming cold by the crisp December wind.  
“What do you think they are really doing in Hogsmeade?” George asked Harry  
“I don’t know but they were definitely lying because Draco wouldn’t look me in the eye.”   
They spent the next hour coming up with all sorts of ideas as to what Draco and Fred could be doing, ranging from planning a surprise party to running away to get married, they laughed for a long time at that one.   
At Lunch time Draco and Fred still had not come back so they decided they would have their picnic to themselves since the babies didn’t seem to want to wait for food. Harry called for Dobby and asked him to make up a picnic for them. When it arrived they were glad to find that it included all of the foods that they had both been craving, ice cream, pickles, onions and coconut for Harry and ice cream, chocolate and garlic for George.   
They had just finished when they saw Fred and Draco walking through the gates, they shouted them over and so they changed course and went to join Harry and George.   
“So what have you two been doing all day?” Draco asked “Hopefully not causing too much trouble.”  
Harry and George looked at each other and feigned looks of innocence “We never cause any trouble.” Harry said  
Both Fred and Draco laughed at that, they knew both of them too well to believe that.   
“So what were you too really up to?” George asked “We didn’t believe your story at all, so we came to the conclusion you ran away to secretly get married.”   
Draco and Fred looked at them both like they were crazy “Red heads aren’t really my type.” Draco said faking a sneer at the thought of marrying a Weasley.  
“And I am not really into they peroxide blond look either.” Fred added  
“Hey.” Draco cried out indignantly “I am a natural blond there never has been and never will be peroxide anywhere near my hair.”   
Harry and George both realised that Draco and Fred had avoided the original question but decided to leave it for now, they would find out eventually.


	32. 32

Chapter thirty two  
The rest of the week past rather slowly, Harry thought so because of being pregnant, he thought everything was going slow and Draco thought it went slowly because he could not wait until the weekend for the surprise he had planned.   
Harry and George was now in the fourth month of his pregnancy, both of them were relieved that their morning sickness had ended but they both still had their cravings and both were having mood swings, though Harry’s seemed to be much worse, he had started crying over the smallest things.   
On Saturday morning Draco woke up first and decided to let Harry have a lie in whilst he got up and made him breakfast in bed. He placed the tray at the side of the bed; it was full of bacon, sausage, strawberries, blueberries, pancakes and pumpkin juice, with a bottle of strawberry sauce for Harry. Draco moved back up the bed and sat next to Harry then leaned over to gently shake him awake.  
“Go way.” Harry grumbled burying himself under the quilt.  
Draco chuckled “Harry, if you don’t get up your breakfast will get cold”  
“Don’t care”  
“I have pancakes, blueberries and bacon”  
Harry moved up so that just his hair and eyes could be seen “Is there strawberry sauce?” He asked  
“Of course there is.”   
Harry moved as quickly as he could and at up in bed next to Draco.  
Draco placed the tray on his knee and handed Harry a plate which he piled up with pancakes, blueberries and bacon before covering it all with strawberry sauce.   
After they had finished breakfast they both went to get ready for the day.   
“Harry hurry up, I want to go outside.” Draco whined   
Harry walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting room where Draco was waiting impatiently.   
“Okay, I’m ready.” He said as he finished fastening his outer robe.   
Draco took hold of Harry’s hand and practically dragged him outside. When they got outside they started making their way over to the lake near to where Harry and George had had their picnic the previous weekend.   
When they got to the place where you could see the whole of Hogwarts and the grounds they stopped and turned to look at the grounds, it had a small sparkle to it because of the thin layer if frost that had settled on it during the night, Harry thought it looked beautiful. Draco turned to Harry  
“Harry, I brought you here to ask you something.” Draco said sounding nervous “Harry I love you more than I ever thought was possible and when I found out that you would be coming into your inheritance and there was a chance that I would not be your mate I thought that my heart was going to break so I knew that I was going to make sure that I could spend the rest of my life with you.” Draco pulled something out of his pocket and dropped to one knee.  
It was then that Harry realised what Draco was trying to ask him, he could feel the tears starting to gather in his eyes.  
“Harry Raven Snape.” He said using the name Harry, Severus and Sirius had decided on to stop confusion since he had grown up being called Harry “Will you marry me.”   
Harry jumped at Draco wrapping his arms around his neck “Yes yes yes yes yes” He muttered over and over again, feeling the tears that had been gathering now falling down his face.   
Draco moved Harry’s arms from around his neck and took his left hand and placed the ring on his finger. Harry gasped, the ring was gorgeous, it was a silver coloured band with emerald and sapphire stones in it.   
“It is platinum not silver,” Draco explained “I know that you are close to Remy and I didn’t want it to accidently harm him.”   
Harry smiled, one of the reasons that he loved Draco so much is because of how thoughtful he is.   
“Can we go back to the castle? I want to show off my new ring.” Harry said bouncing up and down like a small child whilst still admiring the ring.  
“Of course we can” Draco told him leading him back up to the castle  
They went down to the dungeons to tell Harry’s fathers first, Draco had to catch Harry a few times on the way because he was still looking at the ring instead of where he was going.  
Harry gave the password and they entered the room, Harry went in first and Draco followed him but walked into him as Harry stopped suddenly.   
“Why did you stop?” Draco asked.   
Harry didn’t answer but pointed to the sofa where Severus and Sirius were both naked and they could tell from where they stood that Sirius had his cock up Severus’ ass.  
“Oh Merlin.” Draco exclaimed loud enough for them to hear and realise that they were there. “Do you two do anything else or for that fact do you know what a bedroom is, your guests sit on that sofa.”   
Severus and Sirius grabbed their clothes and quickly go redressed, Harry was still stood in shock. Draco lead him over to the seating area and sat on one of the chairs pulling Harry onto his knee as neither of them would ever be able to sit on the sofa without remembering what they had just seen.  
“So I assume it must have been something important for you to be visiting us on a Saturday.” Severus said  
Draco smiled “He said yes.”   
Harry suddenly remembered what they had come to tell them and bounded over to them both to show them the ring “Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked   
“Yeah it really is cub.” Sirius told him with a smile  
“And Dray even got it in platinum because of Remy.” Harry said with so much love in his voice. “Wait if Dray just said that I said yes how did you know what he was talking about?”   
“Because he asked for our permission first.” Severus told him   
Harry looked over to Draco who was blushing, Harry had just found yet another reason that he loved Draco.


	33. 33

Chapter thirty three  
Christmas had come and gone with Harry, Draco, Severus, Sirius and Sammy joining Lucius, Remus and Rose at Malfoy manor. Tom, the twins, Blaise and Charlie joined them for a small party at new year, where they all got rather tipsy except for George and Harry.   
When they got back to Hogwarts Harry was just into his fifth month of pregnancy and his mood swings were worse than ever, one minute he would be happy and laughing then the next he would break down in tears. The first time this had happened was on Christmas Eve when they were all sat around the tree deciding which present they wanted to open as they always opened one on Christmas Eve. Harry had opened one of his presents from Draco which turned out to be a small plush lion with a green bow around its neck. Harry started crying when he saw it causing Draco to pull him into a tight hug wondering what he had done to upset him.  
“I love it Draco, thank you.” Harry told him  
“Then what’s with all these tears?” Draco asked him softly  
“I don’t know I just can’t seem to stop”  
So now that they were back at Hogwarts Draco had warned all of their friends to be careful what they said to Harry. Fred and Tom were of course sympathetic because they were having the same problem with George, Sirius had laughed until Draco reminded him how bad Severus had been which caused Sirius to wince at the memory and then wish Draco luck.   
Soon January was over and February began bringing with it even more crying from Harry. Draco had gone to the bathroom to get ready leaving Harry to get dressed yet when he got back Harry was still not dressed but was instead laid curled up on the bed crying. Draco climbed up the bed and curled himself around Harry  
“What’s the matter babe?” He asked whilst stroking Harry’s hair out of his face  
Harry mumbled something into the cover that Draco could not understand  
“I can’t hear you when you talk to the bed.”   
“I said I’m fat.” Harry said sitting up and pouting  
“Oh, babe, you aren’t fat, you’re pregnant with our baby.” Harry stopped pouting and looked like he was considering something   
“But why am I so big? George is having twins but I am almost the same size as him.” Harry said starting to pout again.  
“It doesn’t matter how big you get because the bigger you get the healthier our baby boy will be, and you will always be beautiful to me.” Draco finished by placing a sweet and loving kiss on Harry’s hair.   
Harry looked up at him shyly “You promise?”  
“I promise” Draco said with a nod   
When Harry was satisfied with Draco’s answer he got up and got dressed. Draco led him out the door and into the corridor before telling him to close his eyes  
“Why? Where are you taking me?”   
“Just trust me, I promise you will like it and I will never let you fall.”   
Harry closed his eyes and held tightly onto Draco as he was lead down stairs and through corridors. Suddenly they came to a stop and then Draco told Harry to be careful as he was going up a step and through a door. When they stopped the next time Draco let go of Harry’s hand and moved to stand next to him and placed his arm round his waist.  
“Open your eyes.” He whispered  
Harry opened his eyes and gasped when he saw that they were in his dad’s quarters which were decorated with streamers and all of his friends were there.   
“What’s going on?” Harry asked shocked  
It was his papa that answered him “We thought that we would throw you a baby shower, it is for George as well but he knew about it because it is also an engagement party for you and Draco.”   
Harry was so touched by the thought and was determined he would enjoy it as much as possible.   
Harry and George were made to sit on the chairs whilst people gave them their gifts.  
Blaise gave them both white blankets, the one for Harry’s baby said ‘Malfoy-Snape’ on it in blue and the two for Georges babies said ‘Weasley-Riddle’   
“When you get married the other name will disappear if you decide only to have one.” Blaise told them both.   
Next was a joint present from both Bill and Charlie, they gave them hand crafted trunks to keep the babies toys in, the ones for the boys were blue with dragons on and the one for Georges girl was pink with a unicorn on. They also gave George a white gold rattle for his son and a white gold bracelet for his daughter.   
Pansy had bought a lot of clothes for the babies   
“Did you really need to buy out the whole shop Pansy?” Harry asked her with a chuckle, but he thanked her all the same.   
Next Lucius rushed forwards like a child  
“Open mine, open mine.” Remus cleared his throat to get Lucius’ attention “Ok I mean open ours.”   
Lucius passed a small envelope to George and the other one to Harry. Inside was a voucher for two hundred galleons to spend in a baby shop and a Gringotts key.  
“We have opened them both a trust fund and added some money to them to start them off and then you can add to them yourself and of course my grandson will be having money added for his birthday.   
Finally there was just Severus and Sirius left to give their presents. Sirius gave George his presents which were beautiful wicker bassinets, one with pink lining and one with blue. Severus gave Harry his presents one was a bassinet similar to the ones they got for George but his was a darker coloured wicker, his other present was a white gold rattle which had a pictures engraved on it, there was a lion, a snake, a wolf, a dog and a dragon.   
When all of the presents had been sent to the rooms with house elves they all sat down to dinner, before Harry started to get tired so Draco excused them both and took him back to their rooms so he could sleep. Just as Harry was falling to sleep Draco moved to leave the room so that he could set up the present they had received in the nursery.  
Draco pulled the door closed carefully and heard Harry whisper “Thank you for today, I am really happy.”


	34. chapter 34

Chapter thirty four  
March had been and gone and with it came the birth of Jackson Orion Riddle and Angelica Sara Riddle. It turned out that whilst Harry was a dark elf when he got his inheritance George was a light elf meaning his pregnancy was only 7 months whilst Harry’s would be 8 months. It was now the beginning of April and Harry could not wait or the end of the month when his baby was due and Draco couldn’t wait either because it would mean the end of getting up at three in the morning to fetch food for Harry.   
“Draco” Harry whined “I’m bored, why can’t I come to class with you?”  
Draco sighed, they had the same conversation every morning for the last two weeks since Harry was told he was not allowed to classes anymore.   
“you know it is too dangerous, what if a spell missed and hit you? Or what if a potion explodes and it is dangerous?”   
Harry pouted but nodded his head in understanding.  
“How about I stay here with you today? I can get Blaine to bring me any homework and notes later.”   
Harry smiled and pulled Draco back onto the bed before curling up and using him as a pillow.  
“Read to me Dray.” Harry said sounding like a little child. Draco could never say no to anything Harry wanted so he leaned over to the bedside table and got the book that Harry had been reading, Beadle the bard.   
They stayed in bed all morning and at lunch called Dobby to bring the some food. Harry tried every way to sit or lay to try and get comfortable but he had an uncomfortable pressure in his lower back that had been there since the early hours of the morning. It was two o’clock when he finally told Draco about it and that he had started to get really bad cramp in his stomach.   
“Harry, that’s not cramp, you are having contractions.”   
He lead Harry up to the hospital wing and called for one house elf to fetch Sirius and Severus and another to go to the manor and fetch Remus and his father.   
Ten minutes later and Harry’s contractions were a lot more painful and a lot closer together. He was holding Draco’s hand so hard that Draco thought he was going to break his bones.   
Remus, Lucius, Severus and Sirius arrived and sat with Harry for five hours before Madam Pomfrey told them they had to wait outside.   
“Get this baby out of me now” Harry growled at Draco “You put it in there now get it out.”   
“Calm down baby, he will be out soon and you will see it was all worth it.”   
Outside the hospital wing Severus was pacing up and down   
“What is taking so long, he had been in labour for twelve hours.”   
Sirius stood up and stopped him “It’s fine nothing is going to happen to him.”   
Severus turned away from him to look at the infirmary doors “how do you know that, I almost lost him when he was born, he didn’t breathe for two minutes Sirius, I can’t loose him now.”   
Sirius pulled him into a hug and wiped the tears that were falling gently down his cheeks. “he fought too hard the first time, he will be fine now.”   
“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU GET THIS KID OUT OF ME NOW AND THEN NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN OR I WILL CASTRATE YOU”   
Sirius chuckled “I told you he will be fine, he is just like you, even in pain he can threaten bodily harm to others.”   
Finally after nineteen hours in labour Harry and Draco had their baby boy and the others were let back in to see them. Harry was holding the baby and Draco was sat next to them with one arm around Harry and the other gently stroking the baby’s cheek.   
Draco waved them over to see the baby “Hey look these are your grandparents” He cooed softly to the baby  
“This is your grandson Adrian Daniel Malfoy.”  
Lucius, Severus and Sirius all held the baby before passing him back to Draco. Draco stood from his place on the bed and walked over to where Remus was sat slightly out of the way of the others.  
“Would you like to hold your Grandson?” Draco asked him  
Remus looked shocked “You consider him my grandson?”   
“Of course I do. You may not have been there since I was born and you may not be my biological father but he is still your grandson. So what do you say? Want to hold your grandson papa Mooney?” Draco said as he held Adrian towards Remus for him to take.  
Remus took Adrian from Draco and held him close cooing at him and stroking his hand that was reaching out to try and touch everything.  
After Remus had held Adrian for a while he passed him back to Harry and sat on a chair next to the bed, Lucius moved from the chair he had been in and sat on his knee.  
“So” Severus said “When are you going to give us a granddaughter?” He asked with a teasing smile   
Harry looked at him and frowned “I have just spent nineteen hours in labour with your grandson and now you want a granddaughter. If you want one so soon you had better convince Draco to carry it because that is the only way you are getting one any time soon.”  
“I want another one.” Lucius whined to Remus pouting  
“Well then,” Remus said standing up with a smile he pulled Lucius up and started making his way towards the door “We should go make a start on that now. Sev, Siri, you don’t mind watching rose do you?” he asked even though he walked away without waiting for an answer.  
Draco shuddered “That is something I did not want to know.”   
Harry laughed “At least you don’t get the live show, I have seen my dad and papa so many times even a life time of therapy could not get rid of the mental images I have.”   
“We should get going as well” Sirius said “we don’t want to leave Sam with a house elf for too long even if he is asleep.”   
“We will see you in the morning” Severus said as he placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead.  
Sirius did the same and they both gave Adrian a kiss and said goodbye to Draco before leaving the new baby and his parents alone.  
“We’re parents now Dray.” Harry whispered sounding almost in disbelief  
“I know, we have our own little boy now and I have never been happier. I have a beautiful baby boy, a gorgeous fiancé and that gorgeous fiancé will be my husband in two months.”   
“I know exactly what you mean, I don’t think I have ever felt so happy and at peace.” Harry said  
Draco took Adrian and placed him in the cot next to Harry then got back on the bed and laid down with Harry wrapped in his arms and they both fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on their face.


	35. chapter 35

Chapter thirty five  
Finally it was the middle of June, school had finished the day before and everyone had gone home. The next day was Harry and Draco’s wedding and Harry had never been more nervous and excited at the same time except when he was having Adrian. Lucius and Sirius had decided that Harry and Draco were to have bachelor parties the night before and were not to see each other until the ceremony, which Harry had whined about for a full hour until Sirius had enough and demanded Harry would go out and have fun. So Harry was going to leave Adrian with Severus, Sammy, Jackson, Angelica, Remus and Rose whilst he went out with the twins, Sirius and Charlie and Draco was going out with Tom, Lucius, Blaise and Pansy.   
Draco and his party had already left the manor and the others were waiting for Harry to finish getting ready.  
“HARRY RAVEN SNAPE! GET DOWN THESE STAIRS RIGHT NOW OR WE LEAVE WITHOUT YOU.” Fred shouted from downstairs  
Harry hurried down the stairs where everyone was waiting either to go with him or say goodbye to him.   
“What if Adrian needs me though? I should probably stay just in case.”   
Severus gave him a stern look “I can look after my Grandchild perfectly well thank you very much. Now go out and have fun, I don’t want to see you until morning.”  
Harry finally gave in and let Sirius apperate him to an alley in muggle London that was just around the corner from a club that they were going to. After spending a few hours in muggle London they went to a few clubs in the wizarding world.   
“Come on Harry, we have one more club and then we can go home.” Charlie told him  
They went into the club and Harry looked around, they were in a wizard gay bar. They chose a table that was out of the way but still close enough that they could see the entire club.   
Half an hour later Fred stood up and pulled Harry up with him, he dragged him over to a chair that was even further towards the dance floor and made him sit in it.  
“Why do I have to sit here?” Harry asked  
“You’ll see.” Fred replied with a smirk  
A moment later a man was stood in front of Harry dressed like a muggle fireman dancing along to the music and undoing his top.  
Harry’s eyes widened and he gasped “You hired a striper?” He cried  
Sirius laughed so much at the look on Harry’s face that he had tears running down his cheeks.   
By the time the stripper had finished Harry was blushing bright red and refused to talk to any of his bachelor party.  
When they got back to the manor they found Severus still up sat in the sitting room with Adrian asleep in his arm and Draco and his party were not yet back.   
Harry went and sat down next to Severus, took his son from him cradling him to his chest and threw a smug look at Sirius which he realised meant he was going to be in trouble. Harry turned to look at his dad and in the sweetest innocent voice possible he turned on his papa   
“Daddy, you know how you said to papa before we went that he had to behave and set an example?” Severus nodded “Well I don’t think he set a very good example.”   
Severus looked a Sirius who was trying to look innocent “What did he do this time?” He sighed  
“He hired a stripper.”   
Severus shot Sirius a look that suggested if it actually was possible for looks to kill then he would have been dead  
“You did what? You think that setting a good example to our son is to hire a stripper?” demanded Severus as he stood up and strode toward Sirius.  
Harry left the room at that point to take Adrian to be and to go to bed himself so he didn’t hear the rest of the conversation but he could imagine how well it went.  
It took Harry longer than usual to get to sleep because he had grown used to Draco being there beside him. He heard Draco and the others arrive home as it seemed they were too drunk to realise how loud they were being: Harry didn’t mind though because the next day he would be married to the man that he loves.


	36. chapter 36

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than he had in years, for a few moments whilst still in a sleepy haze he wondered why he was awake so early and why he was alone, then he remembered, he was getting married.   
He jumped out of bed and ran to the room his dad and papa were staying in, threw the door open and jumped up and down on the bed like a child at Christmas.   
“Dad! Papa! Wake up!” he cried but was also trying not to wake Adrian who was in the cot that had been moved into Sirius and Severus’ room temporarily.   
Sirius stirred and turned to see Harry at the end of the bed “What are you doing up so early?”   
Harry smiled and moved up the bed so that he was closer to them “I’m getting married today.”   
By this point Severus had woken and turned to them both “It’s only five o’clock” He groaned “We don’t need to be up for two hours, go back to sleep.”   
Harry pouted “but I can’t sleep”  
“Come here,” Severus said pulling Harry to lie down between him and Sirius “Now go to sleep before I lock you in your room”  
Within ten minutes all three of them were snuggled up in the large bed, Severus on the left, Sirius on the right and Harry in the middle, fast asleep.   
It was seven o’clock when a house elf went and woke them up and it was time to start getting ready for the wedding.   
Harry, Severus and Sirius were joined by the twins, who had bought Angelica with them and Tom had taken Jackson, and Charlie, who had also collected Sammy from the nursery. They had breakfast in Sirius and Severus’ room because they still refused to let Harry and Draco see each other until the ceremony. Everyone sat around eating and chatting except for Harry who was too excited waiting to marry the love of his life.  
After breakfast everyone started getting ready and had agreed that whoever was ready first would get the three babies ready.   
At half past nine Fred and Charlie left taking the babies with them so that they could sit near the front and be ready for when the ceremony started. George stayed because Harry had asked him to be his best man and since Harry was the submissive he would be walking down the aisle and be the one being given away so his dad and papa had stayed so that they could do that.   
The wedding was due to start at quarter past ten and by ten o’clock Harry was starting to panic, he was pacing round the room running his fingers through his hair.  
“What if he changes his mind? What if he wants to marry someone else?”   
“Harry sit down or stand still, just do something that isn’t pacing and shut up.” George told him “I saw Draco this morning before coming here and he was worrying just as much as you” He said “He was also sulking because he tried sneaking into your room last night but Lucius had put up wards to stop Draco going in” He added with a smile  
That managed to calm Harry down enough, and even cause him to give a small laugh, that he stood still until a house elf appeared to tell them it was time for them to go down.   
George went first down the aisle and took his place at the front mirroring where Blaise was stood with Draco stood in the middle waiting for Harry. When the music started the doors opened and Harry started towards the front with Sirius on his left and Severus on his right. Draco gasped when he saw Harry, he had always thought he was beautiful but when he saw him walking towards him it took his breath away. Harry was wearing a white dress shirt, white tie, white form fitting trousers and white knee height dragon skin boots. Draco was wearing similar but his tie, shirt and boots were emerald green and his trousers were black. When Harry got to the front Severus and Sirius took hold of his hands and placed them in Draco’s before stepping off to the side.   
“You look beautiful.” Draco told Harry as they turned to face Lucius who was acting as the minister and performing the ceremony.  
Harry blush and replied by telling Draco that he looked handsome making Draco smile even wider.  
Lucius started the ceremony by making a speech about Harry and Draco being made for each other and how they belong together and that he wishes them great happiness. He then asked Draco to say his vows as they had both decided to write their own.   
“Harry, I have loved you ever since I saw you at the age of eleven looking so lost and yet so excited about the whole new world that had been opened up to you. We pretended that we didn’t like each other so that nobody could interfere because they thought we should be enemies but we didn’t care, what we have is special and no matter what anyone says I will always love you, we may argue at times and I won’t like you at that moment but I will still love you. You have been the greatest thing in my life ever and then you gave me a son and the two of you are the most important people in my life. I love you Harry and will be glad to call you my husband.”   
By the time he had finished everyone had shed at least a few tears and Harry had tears streaming down his face.  
Blaise stepped forward and gave Draco the ring to present to Harry.  
“With this ring I claim you as my husband whom I will be faithful to and love for as long as we both shall live and into the afterlife.”  
Next it was Harry’s turn to say his vows  
“Draco, I can’t remember the exact moment I fell in love with you but there has been a strong connection between us since the very first time I saw you. I had never been as happy as I was when you told me you loved me for the first time, I never thought I would ever feel anything like that again but then I felt it again when I found out that I was pregnant with your child and the last time was when you asked me to marry you. You stuck with me through everything and I don’t know if I would have survived some of them without you there by my side and I promise you that I will be by your side through everything just like you were by mine. I love you Draco and am so honoured you chose me to be your husband.”   
George stepped forward and handed Harry Draco’s ring.   
“With this ring I claim you as my husband whom I will be faithful to and love for as long as we both shall live and into the afterlife.”  
“Draco, you may now kiss you husband” Lucius said with a smile  
Draco pulled Harry closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips “You can have more later.” He whispered before pulling away again causing Harry to blush, he would have to put a stop to it as he didn’t want to spend his entire wedding day bright red.  
“I am now pleased to present Mr Harry and Draco Malfoy.” Lucius said proudly  
Everyone made their way inside to the dinning hall where there was a feast and after to the ballroom for the celebration. Everyone went up to Harry and Draco to congratulate them and coo over Adrian whom many of them had not seen yet. It was almost nine o’clock when Severus took Adrian from Harry and told him that it was time for him and Draco to have their first dance.  
They stepped out onto the dance floor and a soft slow song started playing, they danced slowly together, Harry resting his head on Draco’s chest since he was quite a bit smaller than Draco.   
“Did you have fun last night?” Harry asked him “I heard about your dad warding my door.”   
“It was alright but I would much rather have been here with you. Dad and Blaise decided that it would be a good idea to go to a club and tell the bartender to just keep filling up the drinks every time they were more than half empty so no one knew how much they had actually had to drink, I am actually blackmailing Blaise at the moment though so it all worked out in the end.”  
Harry laughed “What are you blackmailing Blaise for?”   
By this point other couples had joined them on the dance floor.   
“He had so much to drink that at one point he got up on the table and stripped in front of the whole club and he doesn’t want Charlie to know”   
“Doesn’t want Charlie to know what?” asked a voice from behind them.  
They both turned to see Charlie and Blaise dancing just behind them with Charlie giving them a suspicious look and Blaise glaring at Draco.  
“Just something that happened last night that I am embarrassed about.” Said Blaise, he was hoping that Charlie wouldn’t ask any more questions.  
But Charlie did ask more questions, he asked Draco what it was he did.  
Draco smiled at Blaise before turning to Charlie “He got drunk and stood on a table and stripped in front of a full club.”  
Charlie smiled and turned back to Blaise “Maybe you can show me later.” He said causing Blaise to blush before they moved away and carried on dancing.  
At half past midnight most of the guests had gone and it was time for Harry and Draco’s Portkey to take them on their honeymoon. Harry was nervous about leaving Adrian for a week but his dad and Lucius both assured him that they had made sure their room at the hotel would be connected to the floo just in case.   
Harry passed Adrian back to his dad and moved over to Draco and took hold of the Portkey. He felt a pulling sensation behind his navel and then felt his feet hit the ground as they got to their destination. He had never liked portkeys so he hardly ever used them and when he did he usually fell as he landed which was exactly what happened, Draco leaned down and helped Harry up before they moved towards the reception desk. They got the key to their room and went up after being told that Lucius had sent their bags ahead of them and they were already in the room.   
When they got to their room they still had no idea where they were. They walked into the room and it was very similar to their suite of rooms at Malfoy Manor, it had a large sitting area with a fire place, a bathroom with a huge shower and even bigger Jacuzzi bath, then there was a bedroom that had a bed that could easily fit six people in it with room to spare.   
At the side of the bed Harry noticed some travel books that were obviously meant to be to tell the where they were. Harry picked the books up and held them so that both he and Draco could see them. Harry looked at them confused; they were blank except for a note on them that said ‘open the curtains’.   
Draco opened the curtains and looked outside before motioning Harry over.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” He said.  
Harry looked out and saw that they were in Paris; they had the perfect view of the Eiffel tower from their room.   
They spent the rest of the week exploring Paris during the day and making love at night.   
As much as they enjoyed their time alone in Paris they were both anxious to get back home to Adrian and spend time as a family.   
When they got back they found Severus, Sirius, Lucius, Remus, Tom, the twins, Charlie, Blaise and the children waiting for them.   
As soon as they stepped inside Harry put his arms out to take Adrian from his dad and held him close. They then all settled in the sitting room so Harry and Draco could tell them all about their time exploring Paris and thank them all for arranging it then they gave out the gifts that they had bought everyone.   
Once that was done Charlie told them that he had an announcement to make “Me and Blaise thought that you should be the next to know since we already told our parents, so we wanted to tell you, Blaise is Two months pregnant.”   
Every stood up to congratulate them and hug them both.   
It may not be a normal family but for them it worked, they had each other, would look out for each other and were happy and that is all that matters.


	37. the end

Epilogue  
20 years later  
Harry was stood on platform nine and three quarters waiting for his children to arrive back from Hogwarts. He was with his husband, dad, papa, his two father-in-laws, his Uncle Tom, the twins, his eldest son, his eldest brother and his eldest sister. Adrian had finished Hogwarts three years ago but still went to meet his siblings every year, usually Paris, Blaise and Charlie’s eldest child, who was now married to Adrian, would go with them but she had decided to stay at home since she was due to have their first child within the next two weeks. Sammy was still happily single and working as manager in one of Fred and George’s joke shops. Rose, who was now twenty one, was engaged to a famous Quidditch player named Christopher who she had been introduced to by Pansy’s husband Jeff who played on the same team.   
Blaise and Charlie arrived just as the train came into view looking like they had not slept the previous night and Blaise was carrying their youngest, two year old Jacob, who seemed to be asleep.  
“I am so sorry we are late.” Blaise said “Jacob hasn’t been well so we got no sleep last night and then he was playing up this morning because he didn’t want to come out today.”  
Before anyone replied the train came to a stop and the children were getting off of the train and finding their parents. It was always easier for the Weasley, Malfoy, Black and Riddle children to find their parents because they always waited in the same place and there were always so many of them. The first to arrive were Andrea, the twins and Tom’s only other child except their twins, with Connie, Blaise and Charlie’s third child. Next was Blaise and Charlie’s other child Thomas with Lucius and Remus’ twins Nathan and Tina. After that was Severus and Sirius’ other two children Marcus and Lucy with Harry and Draco’s three youngest Matilda, Aimee and Rosalie. They were now just waiting for Harry and Draco’s second eldest, Lucas, he had just finished his last year so they all suspected he was saying goodbye to people, until they noticed that the platform was almost empty and most other people had already gone. It was then Harry remembered the letter he had received from Lucas he month before telling them he had something important to tell them that he didn’t want to put in a letter. Draco must have been thinking the same because he asked Harry  
“Do you think this has anything to do with that letter he sent us?”  
Harry shrugged “Give it five minutes and if he is not here by then I will go and look for him.”   
Just as the five minutes were us and Harry was going to go looking for him they saw Lucas walking towards them holding a boys hand, who they assumed was the boyfriend that he had told them about almost a year ago but they had never met.   
For some reason Lucas looked nervous but Harry guessed it was because he was going to introduce his boyfriend to them and the whole family was there.  
“Dad, Papa, everyone else, this is my boyfriend Connor Finnegan-Thomas” Lucas announced.  
“Wait.” Draco said “As in Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan?”   
Connor nodded.  
“I knew it” Draco exclaimed “Everyone else believed they were just friends, no one believed me when I told them, well this should teach you all that I am always right.”   
“Erm....Dad, there’s something else we need to tell you” Lucas said  
“Sorry, carry on” Draco told him.  
Lucas looked more nervous than before.  
“Connor’s pregnant”  
Lucius squealed in excitement and launched himself forward to hug his grandson and the person carrying his great-grandchild.  
“So how far along are you?” Harry asked  
“It was four months yesterday but we didn’t find out until I was almost three months.” Connor told him  
“Well then, it looks like I will have two grandchildren older than my child.” Harry replied with a smile  
Everyone turned to look at Harry  
“You’re pregnant again?” Draco asked smiling back at Harry  
“I found out yesterday, I am two and a half months pregnant” Harry told him before turning back to Lucas and Connor. “Well my first pregnancy was the same time as my Dad and this time it is going to be the same time as my son’s boyfriend.”   
Lucas cleared his throat “Actually, my fiancé.” He corrected  
Lucius squealed again “Oh, you have to let me plan your wedding, it had been so long since I got to plan one.”   
Remus laughed “It was last year Lucius when Adrian got married”  
Lucius shrugged “It is long enough.”   
“Well” Draco said “Looks like we had better invite Dean and Seamus over to discuss some things.”


End file.
